Los rugidos del ¿tigre?
by JulietaG.28
Summary: Nadie ha logrado domarlo, la misma prensa se reserva el coraje de importunarle. Pero Kojiro Hyuga es una de esas pruebas, que una novata del periodismo se niega a perder. Una entrevista. Un tigre indomable. Y un rugido que pierde su poder. / Kojiro&OC / CAPITULO FINAL / Gracias a todas por leer
1. El reto

** **LOS RUGIDOS DEL ¿TIGRE?** **

**Por: JulietaG.28**

**Disclaimer: **Los personas de **Captain Tsubasa** son completa propiedad de **Yoichi Takahashi y SheiShua. No me pertenecen **en lo más mínimo. Esta historia es solo con el fin de entretener.

=**1\. El reto**=

=**Turín, Italia**=

=**Campo de entrenamiento de la Juventus de Turín (Vestidores)**=

Salió de las regaderas y se ajustó una toalla a la cintura. El cabello le chorreaba así que tomó otra y se dirigió a su taquilla para vestirse y acicalarse. Mientras caminaba cuidaba de no resbalar con el agua de los baños y una que otra vez chocaba con sus compañeros de equipo que tomaban una ducha. Llegó a su taquilla y abrió la puerta, como en la de todos, un pequeño espejo en el que solo alcanzaba a verse su rostro le devolvió su reflejo. Su tez era morena, sus facciones orientales, su cabello lacio y negro que comenzaba a quedar tan solo húmedo, se preparaba para estallar en una melena rebelde (como de costumbre) cuando finalmente estuviera seco. Se puso la toalla con la que había estado secando su cabello alrededor del cuello, tomó su desodorante y lo unto en sus axilas, buscó entre la poca ropa que ahí tenía: unos jeans, un pants, una camiseta negra y una sudadera.

Era un día cálido, no hacía ni mucho calor ni mucho frío, pues el viento que arreciaba en el exterior de los vestidores, solo servía para refrescarse y sentirse libre. Optó por los jeans y la camiseta negra, a la que claro, como siempre y a su gusto, le remango las ya cortas mangas, hasta por encima del hombro, mostrando así sus fuertes y firmes músculos en los brazos. ¡Típico de Kojiro Hyuga! Todo un modelo, aparte claro de jugador de futbol.

Una vez vestido, se acomodó un poco el cabello que de ninguna manera podía o quería peinar y tomó su maleta de deportes, donde tenía lo necesario para volver a casa, cartera, uniforme, tacos, llaves. ¡Celular! Ah sí, lo tenía en la taquilla. Tomó el pequeño aparato y lo metió en su bolsillo del pantalón.

-¡Hyuga! ¿No planeas venir a comer? ¡No olvides que hoy hay junta con el entrenador!- le espetó un chico asomado en la puerta, su cabello era castaño corto, sus ojos de un azul oscuro, pero deslumbrante, el líbero del equipo y mejor defensa a nivel nacional, una vez más le recordaba al despistado y arrogante capitán de la Juventus que esa tarde, como otras de lunes, tendría que esperar casi dos horas más para volver a casa, pues tenía que enfrentarse a una espera de una hora en la cafetería y otra más para escuchar todo lo que el entrenador debía decirles: algo que no pasaba de recordar jugadas de pizarrón, de recordarles los partidos que disputarían y un sermón muy extenso del médico del lugar que les hacía recordar cuanto debían cuidarse, acudir al gimnasio del lugar y tomar los exámenes correspondientes a la fecha, pues había mucho que registrar antes de enviar los datos que serían recabados para el torneo europeo: La Champions League.

-¡Demonios! Si, ya voy- respondió el tigre japonés, cerrando su taquilla y siguiendo a Gentile a la cafetería.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya querías irte a casa?- preguntó el joven italiano.

-La verdad sí- afirmó el tigre japonés- Mi hermano cumple años hoy y prometí felicitarlo por teléfono, ya que no puedo verlo- le comentó. Gentile sonrió, como eran de interesantes algunas personas… Claro, personas como Kojiro, que aunque rudo, insolente, tacaño y gruñón, también tenía sus partes blandas y sus momentos de ternura, como cuando de su familia se trataba.

-Ojala el entrenador no tardé demasiado… se tarda más en llegar que en darnos sus anuncios y recordatorios- se mofó Salvatore

-¡Ni que lo digas! Me quedaré dormido si empieza de nuevo con las jugadas de pizarrón…

-Jugadas, que no usamos- le dijo Gentile, llegando a la cafetería- Bueno, al menos hoy Bella se presentó para atender la cafetería- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y mirando a la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azules que atendía esa tarde la cafetería del lugar.

-Solo a ti te hace feliz ver a la chicas con las que te has enrollado- se burló Kojiro

-¿Qué a ti no?- preguntó Gentile siguiendo al japonés que se había acercado a una mesa a dejar su maleta y luego ambos fueron a donde Bella servía la comida.

-No, la verdad no… por algo trueno con ellas o me las quito de encima- le recordó

-No puedo creer que así como eres, la prensa no tenga ni idea de todos tus romances- Gentile tomó una charola y tomó un platito con macarrones con queso, luego caminó un poco y dejo que Bella le sirviera algo de lo que parecía carne, tal vez era pollo.

-Cuido bien mi privacidad- dijo Kojiro acercándose donde Bella y mirando con asco la carne- No sé qué sea eso, no me sirvas, creo que todavía está vivo- le dijo. La chica contrario a la bella sonrisa que ofreció a Gentile, le sacó la lengua y apartó la cuchara de la charola del japonés.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a la mesa que antes había usado Hyuga para dejar su maleta y se sentaron a comer, obviamente cuando el resto del equipo llegó, Hyuga y compañeros, no perdieron la oportunidad de molestar a Gentile, el único en comer la carne, pues esta al parecer, si, todavía estaba viva (es decir, no estaba bien cocida)

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Revista **_**Vogue**_

-¡Novata!- gritó la jefa de edición a la chica que tan solo había llegado a ese lugar 3 meses antes de ese día. La chica se apresuró ante el gritó de su editora, ansiosa porque por fin -¡Tal vez!- le asignarían un trabajo importante que le ayudara a subir de ese patético trabajo de andar escribiendo acerca de productos nuevos de la marca AVON.

-Aquí estoy, Franca- dijo la chica en ese extraño acento italiano, mezclado con su idioma madre, español.

-¡Por fin niña!- exclamó la editora con los lentes en la punta de la nariz y ambas manos llenas de papeles- He considerado tu petición de trabajar en reportajes de más relevancia para la revista, además de decir que Roxan, que trabajaba en esto renunció- le dijo sin mirarla- Por tanto, te tomaré en cuenta para el puesto de planta en espectáculos, ¡SI! Me consigues una entrevista- le advirtió. La chica por demás contenta de que finalmente la fueran a tomar en cuenta, alzó el rostro atenta a lo que la editora pudiera decirle, sin embargo, esta se quedó callada y lo único que la novata pudo ver, fueron esas sombras tan excéntricas que Franca lucía, unas sombras para ojos de color azul brillante mezclado con un tono amarillo verdoso.

-¿Y… de quién se trata?- preguntó la chica harta de esperar que su editora no fuera directo al grano. Franca finalmente dejó sus papeles y puso los brazos sobre el escritorio, sonrió de manera dulzona y convenenciera, como si la chica hubiese sido su mejor amiga desde hacía años.

-Kojiro Hyuga- espetó con felicidad- Nuestras lectoras han enviado varias cartas e e-mails, pidiendo que demos una nota totalmente exclusiva del jugador más sexy de Turín, luego de Salvatore Gentile claro… pero de ese, ya hicimos varios reportajes- le comentó moviendo sus manos con grandes señas que acrecentaban su dramatismo y teatralidad.

-Pero…- titubeó la chica- Kojiro Hyuga es el único jugador de futbol, que nunca ha dado una entrevista que no tenga nada que ver con el partido que jugo ese día- comentó la chica consciente de que el japonés era el blanco más difícil y por demás imposible de todos, TODOS, los reporteros, ya fueran de deportes o de espectáculos.

-¡Pues yo no sé! Tú sabrás si quieres ascender en tu carrera o quedarte hablando de cosméticos. Ahora vete, vete, vete, que tengo cosas que hacer, si no sales dentro de 15 minutos rumbo al campo de la Juventus, entonces considerare que le ofreces el reto a alguien más calificado y con más agallas- dijo Franca con indiferencia y volviendo sus ojos a los papeles que había regado en su escritorio.

La novata no necesitó nada más que eso, para armarse valor. Lo haría. No solo intentaría conseguir esa entrevista, daría todo de ella para ser la primera en obtener una exclusiva de ese pesado jugador de futbol y no solo obtendría un ascenso, también aparecería una buena recomendación de "_Vogue_" que sin duda le serviría para salir de esa absurda revista y lanzarse a lo que siempre había soñado, a lo que era en realidad su carrera: Reportaje periodístico. En un periódico de verdad.

-No creo regresar, no me iré hasta tener lo que quiero- le dijo a Franca y salió de ahí. La editora sonrió, creía algo improbable que la niñata pudiera conseguir dicha entrevista, pero bien podía poner sus expectativas en ella, que se veía dispuesta a acampar fuera del campo de entrenamiento con tal de tener algo del jugador. Volvió a sus asuntos en los papeles y dejó que la novata se retirará del lugar luego de tomar, su bolso y su celular.

Aimeé Ventura, más conocida como "la novata" en su nuevo trabajo, era una chica española de 24 años, que siendo fiel a su carrera, había estudiado en una de las mejores universidades de España y se había lanzado a la aventura buscando empleo en alguna editorial en Italia, país donde sus sueños tomarían parte de su realidad y donde esperaba, sucediera lo mejor de su vida. Aunque si bien había sido algo difícil el comienzo, dado que los periódicos más importantes no aceptaban personal sin alguna recomendación por delante de su currículum, Aimeé no se había rendido y contrario a ello, aunque fuera en lo que más detestaba: revistas de moda, se había propuesto lograr una buena recomendación y un buen puesto en _Vogue._

Ahora con el reto entre sus manos, no podía fallar, lo lograría, a como fuera, pero lo haría. Llevaría al escritorio de Franca, la entrevista con Kojiro Hyuga.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Campo de entrenamiento de la Juventus=**

**-**¡Que farsa!- exclamó Salvatore caminando al campo en compañía de Hyuga. La junta con el entrenador finalmente había terminado y los jugadores del equipo estaban fastidiados y cansados tan solo de escuchar por hora y media, lo mismo de siempre: jugadas de pizarrón, recordatorios médicos y un sermón muy extenso acerca de lo que sucedería si el equipo se proponía arruinar el partido (patético) que enfrentarían en dos días, contra la Universidad De Roma

-¿Para eso perdí tanto tiempo?- preguntó Hyuga harto de todo lo que había escuchado- Si no quieren que arruinemos un partido que traigan a un buen oponente. Son chicos de universidad, es más que obvio que vamos a ganar. ¡Son unos niños!- exclamó el tigre

-Tal vez eso deberíamos hacer para que dejen de hacer que juguemos contra las universidades de toda Italia- se quejó el líbero

-Seguramente entonces traerán a las de otros países, pero seguirán siendo universidades- le respondió Hyuga consiente de que cuando el entrenador quería, podía ser realmente odioso

-Pues que tarugada es esa- exclamó Gentile quedándose estático al mirar que los guardias de seguridad, luchaban por mantener a los reporteros de diversas revistas fuera, hasta que fueran exactamente las 3:00 pm en punto, hora permitida para sus visitas- Y por si fuera poco, ahí viene toda esa bola de sancudos-

-Por lo menos sé que a mí, no me buscarán- aseguró triunfante el tigre- Aprovechare su estadía y saldré rápido, así no tendré que esperar a que todos saquen su auto-

-¡Claro! Como si tu _Ferrari Enzo* _recién comprado no fuera a generar preguntas entre la prensa- Gentile habló con sorna, no era agradable para él que todos o la mayoría de reporteros cayera sobre él, solo porque Hyuga era cortante y frío y por más provocación que tuviera, no abriera el pico respecto a su vida.

-A nadie le importa mi carro- rió Hyuga, al tiempo que los guardias dejaban pasar a los reporteros, había llegado la hora- Además si cuidarás un poco tu privacidad, entonces Italia no estaría interesado de toda tu vida- le guiñó un ojo. Gentile puso cara de resignación.

-Yo pienso que quien deja conocer algo de sí mismo es porque no tiene nada que ocultar. ¿Usted tiene algo que ocultar, Kojiro Hyuga?- dijo una voz por delante de los chicos. Y al tiempo que ellos miraban para ver quien los interrumpía en su tan interesante charla, se toparon con una chica, por demás hermosa y deslumbrante. Sus cabellos eran castaños, largos hasta la media espalda y tan lacios como los de Hyuga que caían como una perfecta cascada sobre la espalda de la chica. Su piel era bronceada, no del estilo de bronceado que poseen los italiano, un tanto más tostado y llamativo. Su cuerpo de curvas espectaculares y figura envidiable. Sus ojos de un tono ámbar, claro, dulce pero con un toque salvaje, como si de un jaguar se tratará.

-¡Uf…!- silbó Gentile- ¿Y se puede saber… cuál es tu nombre?- su tono seductor provocó una sonrisa en la chica, pero no fue suficiente para que relajara su mirada penetrante y la apartara de Hyuga, que por primera vez, en mucho, mucho tiempo, había sido cautivado por alguien.

-Mi nombre es Aimeé Ventura, soy reportera de la revista _Vogue_ y estoy aquí, por una entrevista con el tigre japonés….- aseguró en un tono de voz firme y a la vez dulce, aterciopelado y sensual.

-Pues puedes irte yendo… no diré nada a nadie- le dijo Hyuga con una sonrisa de triunfo y mirándola tan fríamente que hasta los casquetes polares se quedaban cortos de temperatura.

-Oh si lo hará, yo sé que lo hará, porque no me iré sin esa entrevista- aseguró la novata.

Hyuga la miró ceñudo, ella sonrió con el triunfo tatuado en los labios. Gentile prefirió alejarse, porque aunque quería ver en que acaba en gran reto de la reportera… no se sentía muy cómodo, estando en el mismo espacio, en que esos dos, se comían con mirada. Ambas salvajes y felinas. Ambas deseosas de conseguir lo que querían.

…_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

**Notas:**

**-La Juventus de Turín es el equipo en que juega Kojiro Hyuga, conocido en el anime, como Pia Monte.**

**-La revista Vogue es una revista de modas, que tiene su sede en NUEVA YORK, pero que es publicada en 20 países distintos, incluyendo, Italia.**

**-Aimeé Ventura es propiedad de JulietaG.28 y está inspirado en la mejor amiga de esta escritora: **_**Dulce… (Candy)**_

_¡Muy buenas noches a todos! Me presentó esta noche, con una nueva historia en mente, que espero les agrade y sobre todo que los atrape, al grado de que se animen a dejarme algún comentario ya sea bueno o malo. Con este corto, pero creo yo, interesante capítulo, doy inicio a la tercera entrega de __**Mundial de Locos: Preparativos rumbo al mundial. **__(Para más información, consulta mi perfil) NOTA: Aunque es la tercera entrega, puede leerse sin haber leído las dos anteriores, ya que no son continuas._

_Esperando no presentar algo tan malo, me esmere en este capítulo, queriendo plasmar la personalidad de uno de los favoritos de este anime, Kojiro Hyuga. Ojala no haya errado y espero que lo disfruten. Nos estaremos leyendo, cada viernes o sábado, por eso de la escuela y el final de las vacaciones que ya se viene. ¡Saludos!_

|[ _Candy, si estás leyendo esto, espero no haberte defraudado y sobre todo haberte picado con esta historia, dedicada especialmente para ti, pues conozco bien tu amor por el gatito y tu cariño por mis escritos. Te quiero mucho y dejo esto para ti, esperando que te guste._]|

_**JulietaG.28**_


	2. Una reportera muy audaz

=**2\. Una reportera muy audaz**=

Sus miradas chocaron de modo que al tiempo que sus ojos se encontraban, un choque eléctrico se provocó entre los dos. Ámbar y negro fundiéndose en uno solo con cierto fulgor que destello en cada uno. Salvatore Gentile, tragó saliva, era sin lugar a dudas una escena digna de ver, pues nunca había visto a alguien que llegará con la actitud de la reportera y se atreviera a enfrentarse a Hyuga, que era muy bien conocido por su actitud fría y conservadora –con los reportero, más que nada-; pero sin chistar un poco, también era mejor idea irse de ahí, pues sentía sobre el escenario, una fragancia muy parecida al _coqueteo. _Claro que no era eso, pero no se quedaría a averiguarlo.

Kojiro sonrió. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que alguien lo hubiera atrapado con solo una mirada. Tal vez desde que había roto su relación con Maki Akamine, sí, eso le parecía lo más probable, desde hacía 1 año de eso y desde entonces hasta ese momento no se había sentido así. Aimeé era alta, delgada, de un hermoso cuerpo, pero sobre todo, de eso que lo había cautivado… Era poseedora de una mirada felina que entre el destello de sensualidad que irradiaba, también transmitía esplendor y una chispa de superioridad.

El tigre agachó la mirada, se acomodó la maleta sobre el hombro y metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Siguió sonriendo, al tiempo que caminaba rumbo a la salida del lugar. Se detuvo un poco junto a Aimeé y dijo con completa tranquilidad:

-No quiero- Sonrió de manera que sus colmillos fueron lo único que Aimeé puedo ver. Y continuó su camino rumbo al estacionamiento. Aimeé se quedó sin aliento, la presencia del tigre japonés, como se hacía apodar el jugador, era simplemente, predominante, pues cualquier persona –_en especial ella_\- quedaba sin aliento ante la misa. Kojiro Hyuga, no solo poseía el don de ser cautivador por su atractivo físico, sino también de serlo por su sola esencia, su simple aroma a cítricos y loción.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y aferro a su pierna la pequeña libreta que llevaba consigo. Se dio la media vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que las botas negras que llevaba, le permitieron. No tuvo mucho que correr pues Hyuga apenas había salido del lugar, cuando ella le dio alcance:

-¿Por qué es así? ¿Por qué simplemente no me da lo que quiero y ya?- preguntó al jugador que le miraba sonriente. Era una escena graciosa, mirar a la chica persiguiéndolo caminado de lado y cuidando al mismo tiempo no caer al suelo.

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamas?- preguntó, aunque si tenía grabado el nombre en la mente

-Aimeé, Aimeé Ventura- respondió ella.

-Bueno, mira Aimeé, si yo te diera lo que en realidad quieres, nunca te irás. No puedo besarte así nada más, porque de seguro que pedirás más- se mofó el chico. Aimeé se detuvo e hizo una mueca.

-No quiero sus besos- le espetó. Hyuga se acercó a ella, lo bastante cerca para ponerla nerviosa

-Todas quieren un beso- le dijo- Solo fingen querer entrevistas, pero en realidad mueren por un beso- guiño un ojo. Aimeé lo apartó de un empujón.

-Pues yo no quiero eso y menos de usted…. Ya quisiera- respondió emberrinchada.

-Y yo no quiero darte una entrevista. Dado que ninguno de los dos dará algo que no quiere, te sugiero que te vayas- espetó el sonriente, sacando las llaves del auto y quitando el seguro. Aimeé le siguió hasta la puerta del conductor, cuando el moreno subió a su _Ferrari._

_-_Bonito auto, aunque creí que no hacía mucho, había adquirido un _Porsche_\- le dijo, dando inicio a su rutina de entrevista. Hyuga encendió el auto y aceleró el motor sin arrancar.

-Ruge bien ¿no?...- le dijo sonriente. Aimeé solo lo observo mientras Hyuga repetía el sonido- ¿Sabes? Si vas a llegar así de exigente por tu entrevista, al menos deberías recabar un poco, o lo poco de información que hay de mí. Hace un año que no tengo el _Porsche _que dices, tenía un _Ferrari, _pero no un _Enzo, _como este…- le comentó.

-¿Y porque lo cambió?- preguntó ella con la oportunidad de sacar algo de información, por muy inútil que esta fuera. Estaba segura que a las lectoras de _Vogue_ en realidad no les interesaría saber que auto tenía el tigre.

-¿Desde cuándo en _Vogue_ leen de autos?- preguntó Hyuga. No era tonto, sabía que la revista para la que la chica trabajaba era simplemente de esas lecturas que hablan de cosméticos y cosas de chicas. Además claro, de que ya una vez habían intentado sacarle información, acerca de sus relaciones amorosas… Información que obviamente nunca había dado-

-Bueno…. Yo… este….- tartamudeó Aimeé sin coartada para obtener aquella respuesta.

-Buen intento bonita- rió Hyuga y finalmente, arrancó. Con destreza manipuló el auto en reversa y luego lo condujo hasta la salida del lugar, atravesando la gran reja de entrada con velocidad y dejando tras de sí, una nube de polvo. Aimeé se quedó ahí, estática, sin poder digerir aquella palabra que el chico acaba de decirle: "_bonita…_", casa sílaba de la palabra resonaba en su mente, cada letra al recordarla, le hacía sonrojar un poquito y es que… había pasado demasiado tiempo desde alguien le hubiera dicho algo similar.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Departamento de Hyuga=**

**-**Felicidades Takeru- dijo Hyuga al mayor de sus hermanitos, que ese día festejaba en Japón, un cumpleaños más- Pronto iré a Japón, para ver como manejas tu regalo. Espero que te haya gustado- le dijo sonriente

-_¡Hermano! ¡Me encanto! Deberás que sí… eres genial- _dijo su hermanito en la línea, que si bien era todavía un niño para el japonés de 24 años, el pequeño, celebraba ya, su cumpleaños número 18.

-Espero que seas responsable, ya sabes, no hagas a mamá pasar disgustos, aplícate en la escuela, cuida de mamá y también de Naoko y Masaru- le recordó el tigre, en el tono más serio y dulce que podía adoptar si se trataba de su familia

-_No tienes que recordármelo hermano, te aseguro que cuidaré bien de todos y también estudiaré-_respondió Takeru y Hyuga sonrió, porque aunque fuera por teléfono, le hacía demasiado feliz poder escuchar la voz siempre alegre de su pequeño hermano

-De acuerdo, confío en ti. ¡Felicidades! ¡Diviértete!- le animó- Pero por ahora… pon a mamá al teléfono ¿quieres?- pidió

-_Claro. Gracias por todo… Te quiero- _se despidió el adolescente con cariño y un momento después, la madre de Kojiro estuvo al teléfono-_Hola hijo, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estas comiendo bien? ¿No has descuidado tu salud por estar jugando soccer, verdad?- _le interrogó su madre, como siempre, dulce, preocupada, con esa voz que Hyuga tanto añoraba y tanto amaba.

-Claro que no mamá. Estoy comiendo bien y sobre todo me cuido, créeme que si me vieras, apreciarías lo grande que he crecido- aseguró el chico- Pronto iré a casa…lo prometo-

-_Eso espero, cariño, te extrañamos mucho aquí-_ confesó la señora con voz nostálgica.

-Yo también los extraño y mucho, mamá- respondió Hyuga con la nostalgia atravesada a la mitad de la garganta. Y así siguió, charlando unos momentos más con su madre, hasta que tuvo que colgar. Luego, se dirigió a la cocina de su pequeño apartamento y sin muchos ánimos de cenar, se preparó un sándwich y lo acompaño con una soda de Cola, esas que tanto le gustaban. Encendió el televisor y se puso a mirar el canal de deportes, cuando una noticia llamó su atención:

"_**AKAMINE MAKI, SOFTBOLISTA DEL FORTITUDO BASEBALL BOLOGNA SE RETIRA DEL DEPORTE"**_

Hyuga leyó con cuidado las letras de la noticia, que al parecer no causaba gran revuelo en esos momentos, o en ese programa, pues tan solo apareció unos momentos y así como se leyó, así desapareció. Hyuga apagó el televisor y dejo el sándwich a la mitad, con la Coca-Cola abierta y el gas burbujeando, entonces se retiró a su dormitorio, para tirarse en la cama y mirar el techo. Había pasado un tiempo desde que él y Maki hubieran terminado su relación amorosa… pero el tigre japonés muy en lo profundo, aún recordaba algo de esa bonita historia.

La había conocido años atrás, cuando viajo a Japón y fue expulsado del equipo nacional, por el entrenador Gamo. Ella había sido la gran inspiración para que Hyuga pudiera volver a la selección sin las manos vacías, pues la beisbolista había llevado a él la idea del nuevo tiro que se convertiría en su arma más poderosa: _el Raiyu Shoot._ Tras ello, Maki le había esperado en el aeropuerto a su vuelta a Europa, para regalarle una miniatura de él mismo e intercambiar números. De ahí, que hubieran mantenido una buena relación durante un año y hubieran tenido la oportunidad de volverse a ver, cuando ella viajo a Italia para aventurarse en algún equipo italiano… Una gran relación se desencadenó de todo eso, aunque como todo, tuvo sus pros y sus contras, pues aunque el cariño era inmenso, la distancia de Bolonia y Turín, les había impedido verse muy seguido. Aun así y creyendo firmemente en su amor, ambos jóvenes habían continuado su relación durante un año, hasta que ella de pronto, había telefoneado al tigre para romper cualquier compromiso entre ellos, incluyendo amistad alguna. Sin explicaciones ni razones, Maki se había marchado de la vida del tigre que apelando a su orgullo no la había seguido ni pedido justificación. Y un año después, aun guardaba con cariño todos los recuerdos de ella y atesoraba interiormente aquel hermoso amor.

Decidió no pensar más, no quería parecer patético y apenarse por el pasado, no era su estilo ni su forma de vida, así que sin más, se vistió para dormir y abrió las sábanas para acostarse. Apagó las luces consiente de que el reloj estaba por marcar las 10. Sonrió entonces, por un dulce recuerdo, uno que incluía, a cierta reportera, que había resultado audaz en sus preguntas… pues no solo había asistido para pedirle la entrevista, había incluso atisbado información irrelevante a su área, para sacar de boca de Hyuga aunque fuera solo una respuesta concreta. Suspiró… Aimeé era realmente muy bonita… Y poco a poco, se quedó dormido…

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Departamento de Aimeé=**

"_**KOJIRO HYUGA. **__PROCEDENCIA: Saitama, Japón. EDAD: 24 años. FAMILIA: Madre. Padre (fallecido) 3 hermanos. POSICIÓN: Centro delantero. EQUIPOS EN LOS QUE PARTICIPÓ: Juventus de Turín (actual). Toho (secundaria y preparatoria). Meiwa FC (Primaria). CURIOSIDADES: Reservado, arrogante, frío, es amigo de Gentile Salvatore con el que al parecer se lleva muy bien. Se v que es decente. Atracti… "_

-Borra eso, borra eso- se regañó la chica en voz alta- ¿Cómo se te ocurre poner esas tonterías? Aunque el tío este bueno, se ve que es un pesado- se recordó, de nuevo en voz alta. En la soledad de su habitación, la española había decidido hacerle caso a Hyuga e investigar información que le sirviera para realizar una entrevista decente. La información que hasta ese momento había encontrado, realmente no le servía de nada, pues como bien había mencionado Hyuga, ese tipo de lectura no era para la revista _Vogue. _¿Pero ella que podía hacer? En su estancia en Italia, lo más que había llegado a hablarse del japonés, era lo que sucedía en sus partidos y/o entrenamientos, pues de su vida personal, gustos, novias, posibles tipos de pareja o si quiera que tuviera alguna mascota, era inexistente. Hyuga se había empeñado a fondo para que solo el ámbito profesional de su carrera, saliera a la luz. Aimeé suspiró, al tiempo que _Fallon _su dulce cachorrita Shiba Inu blanca, ladraba.

-Lo sé Fall… este tipo oculta muchos misterios- dijo la chica estirándose cama abajo para coger a la cachorrita en sus brazos y acurrucarla en sus piernas, mientras miraba sus papeles y laptop regadas en la cama- Pero no te preocupes, yo lo voy a desenmascarar…. Le daré a la población italiana femenina, todo lo que quiere saber de este tipejo- concluyó Aimeé con una sonrisa y la firmeza en sus palabras. Fallon ladró al tiempo que movía la cola.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Al otro día=**

**=Campo de entrenamiento de la Juventus=**

-¡Eres un tonto Salvatore!- exclamó Hyuga al tiempo que zapeaba a su compañero

-¿Y ahora porque?- se defendió el joven italiano

-¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre jugar carreras a plena carretera?- le respondió el tigre, señalando lo obvio. Hasta ese momento y para matar el tiempo en los vestidores, mientras ambos de arreglaban y luego se dirigían a la salida del lugar, Gentile le había comentado al tigre de cierta aventura que había tenido un día antes, jugando carreras con una motociclista que se alineo con él, en una de varias intersecciones.

-¡Idiota Hyuga, idiota! Lo importante no es eso, lo importante es que perdí- se lamentó el chico- Al menos, recuerdo la matrícula de la moto, tal vez la vuelva a ver, corría bien

-¿Pues qué eres?- preguntó el japonés- ¿Futbolista o corredor?-

-Ja, ja, ja, aún no me decido- respondió Gentile con sorna- Pero tú de seguro que serás fugitivo- comentó deteniéndose y mirando a la entrada del estacionamiento- Esa chica está aquí otra vez- Hyuga miró a donde su compañero y se quedó sorprendido de toparse con la mirada de Aimeé que al parecer no iba a rendirse y seguiría insistiendo con su entrevista- ¿No te la sacudiste ayer? ¿O solo coquetearon?

-No seas bobo, no coqueteamos. Supongo que quiere su entrevista- le respondió serio

-¿_Vogue _no se ha rendido contigo?- preguntó

-Parece que no, pero no quiero darles nada, sinceramente, la editora me cae mal- confesó el tigre

-Sí… Franca Lorenzetti crea ese sentimiento en todos- Gentile sonrió con obviedad, anteriormente él había conocido a la editora y había quedado demasiado irritado con la actitud de la misma.

-Bueno, a ver como me quito a esa niña de encima- se quejó el tigre caminando a la salida, donde Aimeé le esperaba.

-¡¿Si no coquetearon puedo hacerlo yo?!- gritó Gentile. Hyuga se giró un poco y lo fulminó con la mirada sin querer.

-He decidido formar un club de fans para usted- le dijo Aimeé apenas lo tuvo un poco cerca

-¿Ah sí? Y ¿Cómo las llamaras?- preguntó Hyuga con sarcasmo, por alguna extraña razón, Aimeé lograba ganarse toda su atención con solo estar presente.

-¿Hyuliebers? Tal vez- bromeó la chica

-Suena patético- se mofó Hyuga con una sonrisa

-Patético es, que el ícono del club, no deje que lo conozcamos más- le reprochó la chica

-¿Por qué tanto interés? No te ofendas pero parece que en realidad no quieres conocerme en el ámbito en el que trabaja tu revista- le confesó

-No, no quiero. De ser por mí, escribiría un reportaje acerca de cómo ha avanzado su vida personal y laboral luego de la muerte de su padre- respondió Aimeé con profesionalidad.

-No es un tema que te importe- le amenazó el tigre- Aunque….- relajó su tono de voz- Sería interesante lo que escribas de mí. Aun así no diré nada de nada, no quiero tener nada que ver con tu revista- comenzó a caminar rumbo a su auto, con Aimeé siguiéndole la sombra.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no quiere que su club de fans conozca más de usted y así se anime a…?

-¿Acosarme?- Hyuga arqueó una ceja, abriendo la puerta del Ferrari.- No, estoy bien así, de verdad- rió

-Darle presentes y detalles para ganar su corazón- terminó Aimeé con una sonrisa forzada

-Ja, ja, ja…. Aimeé, presiento que en realidad ni tú leerías esa entrevista que tanto me pides. Sube, anda, comeré contigo, ya que insistes en pagar- le dijo y subió a su auto. Aimeé se lo pensó dos veces, pero rodeó el Ferrari y subió, al asiento de copiloto.

…_**Continuara…**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

***NOTAS:**

**-**El **Fortitudo Baseball Bologna** es un equipo italiano de beisbol (primera división) que juega en el estadio "Gianni Falchi" en la ciudad de **Bolonia, Italia.**

-Sobre la historia de Maki y Hyuga, al carecer de detalles respecto a eso, yo coloque equipo de beisbol y trama a su historia, desde el punto en que Hyuga regresa a Europa, pues lo de la miniatura de Hyuga en el aeropuerto, si es parte de la historia. 

**-Franca Lorenzetti **es propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

**-INVITACION: **Me gustaría hacerles la invitación a visitar mi DeviantArt (Link en mi perfil) y estar al pendiente, de los dibujos o imágenes que actualice de esta u otras historias.

**¡Muy buenas noches a todos! Bueno, he aquí, el segundo capítulo. Espero que esto les vaya gustando y que se animen a dejarme un review o marcar la historia como favorita. Como siempre, comentarios buenos y malos y peores, sin recibidos y tomados en cuenta. ¡Saludos! **

**Gracias a:**

**Arabella Swan: Aquí el segundo cap. Espero que te guste. Saludos.**

**CANDY: Me alegro de que esto te agrade y para ti, aquí un episodio más.**

**Nos estamos leyendo…**

**Pero hasta el sábado, aunque me gusta mucho actualizar entre miércoles, no podré cumplir con ello, por cierto viaje que debo realizar, sin más, prometo traerles el tercer episodio el día sábado. **

**ATT: JulietaG.28**


	3. Un tigre que no puede rugir

=** 3\. Un tigre que no puede rugir **=

=**Restaurante Locanda Mongreno**=

-¿Qué no planeas comer?- preguntó Hyuga devorando su comida, a Aimeé que lo miraba de lo más sorprendida, mientras a su vez, también miraba el lugar al que el Tigre la había llevado desde el campo de entrenamiento. No llevaban ahí ni una hora, sus platillos habían sido servidos momentos atrás y apenas había tenido frente a él ese jugoso filete de carne asado que había solicitado, Hyuga había comenzado la travesía de la comida pues sin ligar a dudas su organismo pedía alimento. Por su parte, Aimeé no había probado mucho de su platillo que no era más que una pasta _bolognesa_, dado que sus ojos no acaban por creer la cantidad de comida que Kojiro era capaz de meterse a la boca.

-Perdón- se disculpó, tomando el tenedor y picando algo de carne en la pasta- Es que suelo comer con gente normal- comentó en un susurro, pero Kojiro la escuchó y luego de tragar lo que tenía en la boca (y el último bocado de su platillo), bebió un poco de la soda de Cola que tenía enfrente y sonrió.

-Yo soy normal… pero supongo que la gente con la que comes, no es un futbolista que entrena desde las 7 de la mañana sin descanso y que tiene que seguir una dieta estricta pero comer bien- le explicó en un tono dulce y alegre.

-¿Dieta estricta?- preguntó ella

-Oh sí, sí… los futbolistas somos como modelos, debemos mantener la línea- sonrió burlón- Tu en cambio….- insinuó recorriéndola con la mirada- Creo que deberías comer más, estas muy flacucha- se mofó. Aimeé de repente se coloró de las mejillas ante el comentario del tigre.

-Como, lo que tengo que comer, estoy en mi peso ideal- respondió ella un tanto cohibida.

-Ja, ja, ja… ¿sabes? No eres como las reporteras que he conocido, tú me agradas- le dijo el tigre en una sonrisa bebiendo toda su soda de un trago y dejando el vaso en la mesa. Aimeé sonrió cálidamente ante el último comentario. Luego, Kojiro colocó ambos codos sobre la mesa y miró a Aimeé expectante:

-¿De dónde eres Aimeé? Quiero decir…. ¿De qué parte de España eres?- preguntó. Aimeé que había comenzado a comer su pasta, miro al tigre con la sorpresa entre las cejas, pues no recordaba haberle mencionado que era española.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy de España?- cuestionó

-Tus facciones son como las de los españoles, además claro de que tu italiano no es para nada natural y me recuerda mucho a la manera en que los españoles tratan de imitar el tono- le dijo el tigre mirándola fijamente, provocando cierta reacción nerviosa en el interior de la chica que se quedaba como helado al sol ante esos ojos gatunos y perforadores.

-¿Has ido a España?- preguntó exacerbada.

-Sí… un par de veces, en los partidos de la Champions y también una vez que visité a Tsubasa Ozhora- le comentó el tigre. Aimeé relajó su postura y sonrió mientras tomaba su vaso con soda.

-¿Conoces al chico Ozhora?- preguntó bebiendo del líquido oscuro. Hyuga sonrió burlón y se recargó en la sella, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza en actitud despreocupada.

-¡No me digas! Te gusta, lo adoras, es un sueño para ti….- balbuceó burlón- Siempre que el nombre de Tsubasa sale a relucir, resulta que es todo un modelo para la población femenina y un ícono del soccer para la masculina…

-¿Envidia?- preguntó Aimeé, también burlona

-No, para nada… yo igual admiro a Tsubasa en ciertos aspectos…

-Buu…- se lamentó la española- Ya que me caías bien…

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el tigre

-Ibas muy bien cuando dijiste que no- le explicó ella- No debiste continuar… el chico no es de mis favoritos- le contó

-¡KABOM!- exageró el moreno con la sonrisa tatuada en los labios- Eso es todo una bomba… ¿Por qué mi querido capitán no te agrada?- le cuestionó

-Es un ñoño, ya se cree que vuela- le respondió Aimeé de nuevo picoteando la comida- Desde que llegó al Barcelona, solo se habla de todos sus logros en Japón y Brasil y de la gran conmoción que causó que tan solo durara dos partidos en el equipo B, además claro del revuelo que armó su boda- le recordó- Solo es bueno jugando futbol, pero no es como si un Dios hubiera llegado a Barcelona, a mi parecer el equipo estaba mejor liderado por Rivaul-

-¿Eres de Barcelona?- le preguntó Hyuga sorprendido de la respuesta de la chica.

-No, soy de Madrid, pero apoye siempre al Barcelona… ahora mejor, estoy con el Valencia, donde juega Carlos Santana- sonrió

-Tú me agradas cada vez más- le aseguró el delantero

-¿Y eso porque?-

-Uno de mis grandes rivales, aunque amigos en momentos, te cae mal… eso es para agradarme- le contó riendo- Si me dices que Genzo también te cae mal, entonces seguro que esta comida que tu invitaste-guiño un ojo ante la mentira- la pagar yo- terminó diciendo.

-¿Genzo…? ¿Genzo…? ¿Guacamole?- preguntó la chica tratando de hacer memoria ante el nombre

-¡Bingo!- aseguró el tigre- Aunque es Wakabayashi…- rió-

-Ja, ja, ja… me parece que es un completo amargado. Muchas dirán que es muy guapo, pero para mí, como que está deforme- se burló la madrileña

-Ja, ja, ja….- rió el tigre a carcajadas- Tú en verdad sabes agradarme- le dijo tiernamente. Aimeé rió con él y siguieron charlando hasta que la comida de la chica se terminó y Hyuga bebió otras dos sodas.

Entonces, el japonés pagó la cuenta y se retiró con la chica, para dejarla en la parada de buses que la llevarían a la revista _Vogue_, ya que aunque se viera un tanto descotes, no era fanático a que una revista lo captara llevando a una de sus reporteras y lo empezará a molestar. Aimeé no reparó en nada y feliz se bajó en la parada, rumbo a su trabajo donde muy seguramente de nuevo la regañarían por no llevar nada nuevo de Kojiro Hyuga. En vez de eso, esa tarde, ella había sido la más parlanchina y había dado grandes cantidades de información al tigre, mostrándole así, que él, sí podía entrevistarla.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Esa tarde=**

**=Aeropuerto de Bolonia=**

Maki miró por última vez el reloj y la puerta de acceso al vuelo que había escogido. Suspiró y aferró con fuerza el aza de su maleta de rueditas y caminó con el boleto de avión en mano. Lo entregó a la azafata y espero a que esta le diera la señal para poder abordar. Sonrió, pronto dejaría de sentirse mal, pronto podría estar bien de nuevo, lo sabía. Se había equivocado y lo reconocía, así que por eso, había tomado aquella decisión. Abordó tan pronto como la azafata se lo permitió e ingreso a su avión sin mirar atrás. Dejando todo lo malo en Bolonia, esperando que lo que era suyo, todavía siguiera ahí.

Al otro extremo del aeropuerto, en la entrada del mismo, un joven se detuvo con maleta en mano y la seguridad en sus ojos, ante un viaje que muy seguramente sería uno de sus preferidos, pues como ansiaba poder ver a una persona especial de nuevo. Y así, con la sonrisa en los labios, aferró el aza de su mochila al hombro y se dirigió a comprar un boleto de avión, a un destino, muy particular.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Al otro día=**

**=Revista **_**Vogue**_

-¡Aimeé!- exclamó Franca desde la puerta de su oficina y la madrileña supo, que por no haberla llamado _novata_, algún regaño le caería encima. Así pues, tomó su libreta y de paso su bolso, para salir volando a donde encontrara a Kojiro.

-¿Si, Franca?- preguntó tomando asiento en uno de los sillones frente al escritorio de la editora que apenas la tuvo enfrente la miró con las cejas muy juntas y una especie de trompa en los labios.

-Reporte de avance- ordeno sin más y extendiendo la mano. Aimeé entregó su libreta, donde había recabado pequeños datos de Hyuga y espero con ansias a que Franca terminara de leer, las escasas 4 líneas que había apuntado.

-"_A Kojiro le gustan los Ferrari. Kojiro tiene una dieta estricta. Kojiro no habla demasiado. Kojiro conoce a Tsubasa Ozhora, jugador del Barcelona_"- recitó Franca con nuestras de desagrado- ¿Esto qué es? Esto no sirve para hacer un reportaje de ese jugador. ¿Dónde has andado niña?- le preguntó molesta- ¡Quiero información que sea útil! ¿Gustos, novias, que busca en una relación, que perfume usa, en que se fija en una mujer, donde compra sus zapatos?- le bombardeó con preguntas- De menos quiero que me traigas su fruta favorita, niña- le reclamó moviendo la mano, a manera de correrla y sacarla de ahí. Aimée se puso de pie y salió de ahí antes de explotar y hacer dos cosas: gritarle a Franca o soltarse en llanto.

Sabía por cosa propia, que la información que tenía realmente no era relevante y que no contaba como avance a lo que se le había encomendado, pero, también sabía que Kojiro no era una persona que hablara mucho de él o dejara saber lo que hacía o lo que le gustaba. Los pequeños datos que tenía, los había conseguido tras las pequeñas cosas que el tigre decía y con gran esfuerzo de no caer ante el chico, por los nervios que el mismo le provocaba. Así pues y optando por no mostrarse débil, salió de la editorial, montada en su _Dodge Charger 70, _que no había utilizado en dos días.

**:-:-:-:-:**

=**Campo de entrenamiento de la Juventus**=

La rutina de ejercicio en el gimnasio de la instalaciones finalmente había terminado y Kojiro y Gentile, esperaban ya alistados a varios de sus compañeros, que aún estaban en los vestidores, para así poder irse de ahí, rumbo al parque, done tendrían un juego muy importante, para ellos mismos.

-¿Pero porque no?- preguntó Gentile confundido

-Porque ella me cae bien y te conozco- le respondió el japonés seriamente

-No le voy a hacer nada, solo quiero darle la entrevista que tú no le vas a dar, así que, por favor, déjame a solas con ella- le pidió de nuevo Gentile

-No, no y no…- le amenazó el tigre casi en un gruñido

-¡Calmado gato!- le apaciguo su amigo en sorna- Si solo tenías que decirme que te gusta y la dejaba en paz- comentó

-Bueno, me gusta, déjala en paz- aseguró el moreno para sorpresa de Gentile

-¡¿QUE?!- exclamó el líbero italiano

-Eso es lo que creo, déjame averiguarlo, yo… no se…- comenzó a balbucear

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, un tigre que ya no sabe rugir…- se mofó Salvatore. Hyuga, abrió la boca para arremeter contra su compañero, cuando unos gritos a sus espaladas los distrajeron de sus asuntos.

Así pues, dando la media vuelta, Hyuga y Gentile encontraron una escena bastante peculiar, dado que en ella, Aimeé era perseguida por el guardia de seguridad de las instalaciones. Y no era para menos, ese día, por acuerdo con la prensa, ningún reportero tenía permitido la entrada, dado que tenían 4 días (lunes, martes, jueves y viernes) y un horario para ingresar al lugar.

La madrileña corriendo a todo lo que daba y sin querer mirar atrás se arriesgaba a caer al suelo con esos tacones que llevaba y corría rumbo a donde había localizado a Hyuga, para así al menos poder refugiarse detrás del japonés. El guardia ya cansado, apresuro la carrera, hasta que pesco el brazo de Aimeé, per esta ya estaba prensada de uno de los fuertes brazos del tigre japonés:

-¡Señorita!- la regaño el guardia-¡Suelte al joven Hyuga! ¡Tiene que irse! ¡Entiéndalo!- le reclamó. Hyuga y Gentile rieron ante la escena, pues Aimeé con ojos cerrados, se aferraba fuertemente al brazo del chico sin dar la cara al guardia.

-Perdonen jóvenes- se disculpó el guardia con los jugadores- Ella es una reportera loca no tiene porque….- Hyuga lo interrumpió a media frase, alzando una mano y luego tomando a Aimeé por el hombro, apartándola de él.

-Tranquila gatita- le susurró- Por favor, déjela aquí conmigo- pidió al guardia- Ella no es reportera- le aseguró

-Pero….- dijo el guardia, de nuevo siendo interrumpido

-¿Qué no recuerdas a mí prima, George?- le preguntó Gentile sujetando del otro hombro a Aimeé. Kojiro la aferró un poco más a él, apartándola de Salvatore y sonrió al decir:

-Si no es suficiente que sea prima de Gentile, entonces que sea razón extra que esta chica es una íntima amiga mía y como tal, yo autorizo que entre y salga de aquí cuando quiera, si es que viene a verme- le dijo a George que sin más, asintió ante el comentario de una de las estrellas del equipo y se retiró. Aimeé miró a Gentile y luego a Hyuga y agradeció su ayuda, aún sorprendida por las palabras del tigre.

-¿Qué no sabes que hoy no hay reporteros?- le preguntó Gentile notando que la chica se encontraba algo en shock

-Ah... Yo… no, no sabía- confesó Aimeé apenada

-Ja, ja, ja… bueno, ya que nos debes una por salvarte, ahora tendrás que venir- le dijo el tigre sonriente y sin soltarla de los hombros.

-¿A dónde?

-A jugar.

…_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

_**Notas:**_

_**-Locanda Mongreno **__es un restaurante típico en Turín, que sirve comida con la típica gastronomía italiana._

_-__**Carlos Santana**__conocido como el Hijo del Dios del Soccer es un personaje que como todos los demás de __**Captain Tsubasa**__ es propiedad de __**Yoichi Takahashi y SheiShua.**_

_**-Dodge Charger 70, **__es el típico auto clásico que ven en la películas y sí, Aimeé es fan de dichos autos._

_¡Buenas madrugadas!_

_Bueno, heme aquí de nuevo y dispuesta a estar con ustedes, cada viernes, de cada semana, mientras dure esta historia. Espero que esto les haya gustado y que se animen a dejar un comentario, bueno, malo o peor, no hay problema. Como siempre, también les invito a visitar mi DeviantArt o solicitar mi FB por si desean contactarme más personalmente._

_Sin más, __**gracias a:**_

_**-CANDY: **__Si, lo sé, Hyuga tiende a ser muy cerrado, pero creo que poco a poco y como todos se dejara conocer. Ojala esto te guste y no te defraude. Espero tu comentario._

_-__**ValeryOzora: **__De ante mano juro que no traigo nada contra Tsubasa, puesto que es de mis preferidos, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Aimeé, ja, ja, ja. Claro que estaré por acá más seguido, espero que esto te guste. _

_-__**OPAWER: **__Me da gusto verte aquí también y agradezco mucho lo que has escrito de Del Odio al Amor. Infinitamente, muchas gracias y espero no defraudarte. Ojala que esto te agrade._

_-__**SusyEugenio: **__Amiga, no necesitas pedirlo, porque Ken Wakashimazu, por supuesto tendrá su historia en esta colección donde no puede faltar, según planeo, faltan SCHNEIDER, LEVIN, KEN, GINO, SALVATORE, AOI de tener su propia historia. De ante mano, cualquiera que no deseen que suba o que creen que no debería tener historia, pueden hacérmelo saber, dado que este proyecto es para ustedes, que me leen. Saludos y espero que esto te guste._

_**Nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**JulietaG.28.**_


	4. Tierno corazón

= **4\. Tierno corazón **=

El patio del edificio era realmente inmenso, pues su misión era, albergar al menos a 200 niños de diversas edades. El césped había sido podado un par de días antes y ese día estaba listo para las actividades que se realizarían.

La maestra encargada del lugar, una muchacha joven y dulce, de cabellos castaños cortos y una sonrisa de pura humildad y ternura, colocó en fila a los casi 40 niños que esperaban con ansías el momento en que la reja de su querido hogar para huérfanos se abriera, dando la bienvenida al equipo de futbol soccer de Turín.

No pasó demasiado tiempo, cuando como tenía previsto, las rejas se abrieron y por ellas ingresaron 11 jóvenes futbolistas que siendo de los más famosos en el mundo y más aún en Italia, se tomaban la molestia de acudir por voluntad propia al orfanato de Turín para jugar con los niños.

Aimeé que seguía sujeta por Hyuga, miró con sorpresa el lugar a donde el tigre la había llevado. Desde que habían salido del campo de entrenamiento y subido al autobús de la Juventus, Aimeé se había preguntado a donde rayos la llevaba aquel muchacho y de entre las 100 respuestas que mentalmente se pudo haber dado, el orfanato no estaba en ellas.

-¿Por qué estamos en el orfanato?- preguntó en susurró a Hyuga, mientras los 10 chicos restantes del equipo, acudían a saludar a los niños y niñas del lugar que deseos, se arrojaban a sus brazos o tomaban sus manos esperando que estos las sujetaran o cargaran.

-Porque hace un tiempo, uno de nosotros se dio cuenta, mientras caminaba por estos sitios, que los niños huérfanos no solo no tenían familia, sino que tampoco tenían recursos en su orfanato y por ende ningún pequeño taller recreativo que valiera la pena. Anteriormente a como ves este lugar, el patio no era más que tierra y piedras que lastimaban a los que se caían. El edificio tenía problemas de drenaje y muchas fugas. Así pues, el jugador que vio todo esto y que conoció a uno de los niños del lugar se dio cuenta de que mientras a él le daban incluso un servicio de spa en las instalaciones del equipo, los niños pasaban más penas de las que ya estaban destinado a vivir- comentó el tigre sin despegar la vista de los niños ahí presentes y sin poder borrar la sonrisa que en esos momentos, tatuaba su rostro.

-¿Entonces… el orfanato es cosa de ustedes?- preguntó Aimeé

-Se puede decir que sí. Varios de nosotros aportamos cada cierto tiempo una cantidad de nuestro dinero al orfanato, solicitando que se realicen mejoras donde creemos que deben estar. Otros más no donan para las mejoras pero si pagan por cocineros, despensas o personal que auxilie a los profesores que aquí laboran. En conjunto, venimos cada 3 meses que la directiva nos lo permite y jugamos alrededor de 3 horas con ellos, le mostramos nuestras técnicas y comemos con ellos, ya sea contando anécdotas de nuestros partidos, firmando autógrafos o haciendo de compañeros a la hora de tomar el té, con algunas de las niñas de aquí- dijo Hyuga, ahora, mirando a la chica. Y sonriéndole de una manera que ella podría describir, como única….

-¡Kojiro!- exclamó uno de los niños del orfanato, rompiendo el momento y trayendo consigo su propia magia. El pequeño de cabellos negros y ojos azules, sonreía mientras se arrojaba a brazos del japonés que felizmente lo recibía.

-¡Hola Paolo!- saludó el tigre

-¿Jugaras conmigo hoy?- le preguntó

-Ja, ja, ja… claro que sí. Pero solo si me haces un favor- le comentó

-¿Cuál? ¡Sí, sí lo haré!- dijo muy animado el pequeño de tan sol años de edad.

-Ve al cuarto donde sé que está tu hermana y dile que mi amiga, estará muy contenta de poder jugar con ella- dijo. Aimeé lo miró sorprendida, mientras, Paolo bajaba de sus brazos feliz y corría edificio adentro en busca de su hermana.

-¿Yo? ¿Jugar? ¿A qué?- le cuestionó con la boca en "O" y una expresión de angustia

-¿Qué no tienes hermanos?-

-No, ninguno, soy hija única- respondió

-¡UPS!- se lamentó el tigre- Pues ingéniatelas. Le prometí a Anna, la hermanita de Paolo, que cuando tuviera una amiga, la traería para que jugara con ella.

-¿Y porque no juegas tú?- le preguntó

-Porque alguien tiene que jugar con Paolo. Por lo general, no juego mucho porque Anna me cae muy bien y no me gusta que se quede dentro sola y aburrida. Anna tiene asma, así que no puede realizar muchas actividades al aire libre- le confesó mirando que Paolo, caminaba hacia ellos en compañía de una niña de 5 años de cabellos negros y ojos dorados. Aimeé se enterneció de verdad al ver eso, pues miraba a esa niña imaginado a Kojiro jugar con ella.

-Hola Anna- saludó Hyuga agachándose para estar a la altura de la pequeña, en cuanto Paolo llegó con ella.

-Hola…- respondió ella en un susurró con una sonrisa pero tímidamente

-Mira, ella es mi amiga…- Kojiro señaló a Aimeé- Ella vino porque quiere jugar contigo. Así, yo podré jugar con tu hermano y tú, no te aburrirás. ¿Verdad que tú también quieres jugar con ella?- le preguntó

-Sí… sí quiero- respondió la pequeña Anna con una sonrisa y acercándose a Aimeé, que como el japonés se agachó para estar a la altura de la chiquilla. Anna acarició los cabellos de la madrileña, apenas la tuvo enfrente y sonrió, luego tomó su mano y la guió al interior del edificio.

Hyuga las observo ingresar al lugar y junto a Paolo se retiró donde los demás niños, para echar la cascarita, tan esperada.

**:-:-:**

_**Un par de horas más tarde…=**_

-¡Hyuga! Ya vámonos- le espetó Gentile desde la escalera del autobús, para poder retirarse del orfanato, devuelta al campo de entrenamiento donde los jugadores tenían sus autos. Hyuga aún en el orfanato, le hizo señas de que esperara y continuo despidiéndose de Anna y Paolo Aimeé lo miraba desde bajo del autobús, luego desvió su atención a Gentile y le preguntó:

-¿A Kojiro le gusta mucho venir verdad?-

-Sí, bastante- le dijo Gentile- Desde que se topó un día con Paolo, les tomó mucho cariño a él y su hermana, así, nos convenció de todo lo que hacemos por los niños y el orfanato. Supongo que le recuerda su hogar, a sus hermanos y su familia… Kojiro no tuvo muchos recursos cuando era niño- comentó despreocupado y después se tapó la boca. Aimeé había recibido información demasiado valiosa, que Kojiro por supuesto, siempre había querido mantener en secreto- No le digas… por favor… no….- Kojiro estaba cerca de ellos, así que Aimeé solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras subía al autobús detrás de Salvatore y con Hyuga detrás.

En su mente muchas ideas se agolpaban, pero sobre todo una: ¿Por qué no en lugar de buscar entrevistas tontas, buscaba mejor ese gran artículo acerca de las obras de caridad del equipo de Turín? En su opinión, dicho tema era mil veces más interesante, que saber que Shampoo utilizaba el tigre. Entonces, la revelación llegó, no podría escribir dicho reporte, porque no era su área, porque no era su misión y porque si Kojiro no quería, no estaba dispuesta a revelar información, más que personal, sentimental, del chico, que demostraba que no solo era serio, reservado y frío. También era burlón, divertido, inocente, caritativo y humilde. Ahora lo sabía, el chico de la historia de Hyuga, era él mismo. Él había iniciado ese proyecto por el orfanato.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Estacionamiento de las instalaciones de la Juventus=**

**-**¿Un _Dodge_?- preguntó Gentile a Aimeé una vez que él y Hyuga la acompañaron a donde quedado su auto.

-Sí, es genial- aseguró la española con una sonrisa

-Yo prefiero el _Cadillac, _pero allá tú- rió Salvatore- Bueno, te esperare en tu auto, recuerda que no traje el mío- comentó el italiano dirigiéndose a Kojiro. Este solo asintió con la cabeza, había permanecido recargado en el auto, pensativo como desde que había subido al autobús camino de regreso.

Salvatore no notó nada y se retiró de ahí. Aimeé miró al joven, preguntándose qué le sucedería. En su mente, Kojiro repasaba mentalmente la idea de que tal vez estaba loco, de que tal vez se le había zafado un tornillo de los importantes, pero entre más lo hacía menos podía dar con una respuesta afirmativa, pues bien creía que no, no estaba loquito. Después de todo… no tienes que conocer a alguien demasiado tiempo para saber que te gusta.

-Creo que es hora de irme. ¿Me das permiso?- dijo Aimeé solicitando al tigre que se quitara de la puerta del conductor en que se recargaba y sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Ah, claro- respondió él quitándose. Aimeé subió al auto y se abrochó el cinturón, bajo la ventanilla y sonrió al ver a Hyuga mirándola por la ventanilla- ¿Cómo va tú entrevista?- preguntó

-Ah…- Aimeé dudo en contarle lo que Franca le había dicho, empezaba a ganarse la confianza del chico y no quería perderla solo por un reportaje que ni ella quería escribir. Y para el que, no tenía casi nada de información-

-¿Has descubierto algo en mí?- continuó Kojiro

-Realmente… solo que te gustan los Ferrari y al parecer también los niños. Creo que es porque tienes hermanos- comentó ella.

-Sí, es por eso. Los niños me recuerdan a mis hermanos cuando pequeños, claro que ahora ya crecieron- rió él- ¿Sigues empeñada en conseguir la entrevista?

-Pues…. No realmente, no quiero redactar un artículo de lo más tonto, porque para serte sincera, lo mío no son las modas. Yo quería trabajar en un periódico serio y de verdad, no en una tonta revista de chicas- se quejó ella

-No hagas lo que no te gusta- le dijo Kojiro- Que tengas un buen viaje- con eso, el chico le dio la señal de que era hora de irse. Aimeé sonrió y asintió, encendiendo el motor.

-Aimeé- susurró el japonés

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella

-¿Cenarías conmigo… mañana?- dijo el, titubeando. Aimeé lo miró y se encontró con un chico de mirada baja y mejillas sonrojadas. Entre más le echaba el ojo, más le parecía que Hyuga era realmente muy atractivo. Sí, no podía negarlo, le gustaba, le atraía desde el día en que vio su foto en un canal deportivo, tiempo antes de llegar a _Vogue_. Conocerlo y estar con él, solo había hecho que le gustara más.

-Pasa por mí a las 8- respondió la chica con una gran sonrisa. Kojiro liberó el aire que hasta el momento no se había percatado que retenía dentro de sí y sonrió también, así pues, ambos jóvenes intercambiaron números y direcciones y luego Aimeé se retiró del lugar, con el mismo pensamiento en mente que Kojiro.

"¿Qué me pondré?"

…_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

_**¡Muy buenas noches a todos!**_

_**Bueno, aquí con mi entrega de media semana (según), que espero que les guste y los deje picados. Como verán este capítulo es cortito, pero creo que muy tierno, dejándoles una parte del tierno corazón del tigre rudo y malo.**_

_**Gracias a:**_

_**-CANDY: **__Me alegra mucho que los capítulos te estén gustando y sobre todo que fiel a tu palabra me sigas siempre hasta el final, tu compañía y tus palabras, me hacen escribir y me dan aliento._

_-__**OPAWER: **__Ja, ja, ja, si, Aimeé tiene un gran odio por Tsuby, pero más por Genzo. Creo que no se llevara bien con las novias de estos. Ja, ja, ja… espero que esto te guste. Sí, probablemente haya algún triangulo o circulo amoroso._

_-__**Valery Ozhora: **__Espero tu comentario, ojala que esto te guste. Saludos._

_**Nos leemos el viernes.**_

_**Saludos.**_

_**JulietaG.28**_


	5. Una cena especial

=** 5\. Una cena especial **=

=**Departamento de Aimeé**=

=**6:00 PM**=

_Sono inseme saremo felici _expandía su dulce y un tanto alegre melodía, haciendo que el tiempo en el baño durara más, fuera más agradable y por supuesto, tranquilizador. Lo necesitaba. ¡Claro que lo necesitaba! Porque las ansías, habían vuelto de Aimeé una desquiciada.

Esa mañana cuando despertó y salió rumbo a la editorial, ni las miles de llamadas gritando por todos lados: _"Novata", _ni los gritos escandalosos de Franca Lorenzetti, la había sacado de sus ideas. De sus pensamientos torturadores que conforme pasaba el día, solo le recordaban en lo que se había metido sin considerar que, una chica como ella, no podría estar a la altura de las circunstancias, en una cena, bastante prometedora, con el chico más reservado y frío de Turín, el siempre excelente tigre japonés, delantero de la Juventus y de la selección nacional de Japón: Kojiro Hyuga.

"_¿Qué me pondré? ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Por qué quiere salir conmigo? ¿Le gustare? ¿Te gusta Hyuga, más de lo que pensabas?" _habían sido solo algunas, de las muchas preguntas que Aimeé se planteó, durante toda la jornada. Conforme había avanzado el día, había recibido varios mensajes de Kojiro:

**De: Hyuga A las: 13:00 pm**

"**Aimeé, pasaré por ti a las 8 a tu edificio. Gracias por enviarme la dirección"**

**De: Aimeé A las: 13:10 pm**

"**No agradezcas. De acuerdo, nos vemos a las 8."**

**De: Hyuga A las: 14:30 pm**

"**Por cierto, mencione acaso, ¿qué iremos al **_**Vintage 1997**_**?"**

**De: Aimeé A las: 14:32 pm**

"**No lo habías mencionado. Creo que tendré que hurgar en mi armario. Nota: No es de mucha ayuda –ni creas- trabajar en **_**Vogue**_**"**

**De: Hyuga A las: 15:15 pm**

"**-Siendo indiscreto y nada propio de mi- Te verás bonita. ¿Es que soy el único paranoico que cree que el reloj no avanza?"**

**De: Aimeé A las: 15:20 pm**

"**Gracias…. No. Yo también lo creo."**

Y cada mensaje solo había logrado ponerla más ansiosa, más deseosa de saber que pasaría en esa cita y apresurándola con la elección de un atuendo, nada llamativo, pero capaz de arrancar varias miradas.

Se relajó en la tina con los audífonos puestos, al tiempo que Gianna Morandi, terminaba su canción. Y era remplazado por Enrique Iglesias, que llegaba con su gran voz a inundar los oídos de Aimeé con "_Experiencia religiosa_". Se acomodó una vez más, dejando que el agua actuara como masajista en su cuerpo y se permitió cerrar los ojos, queriendo evocar una imagen de lo que podría ponerse y de la cara que, _descubrió, _quería que Kojiro pusiera.

Sin embargo… nada referente a esa cita llegó en el momento en que se encontró nerviosa y pensativa, pues había pasado bastante. Bastante desde que le hubieran invitado a salir, bastante de que le hablaran bien, de que la molestaran de esa forma, de que le cautivaran con una mirada o la hicieran fantasear con una primera cita. Y había tenido muchas primeras citas.

Había pasado un año, desde que…

_**Flash-Back**_

_-Me iré de Madrid- dijo él sin preocupación y sin pizca de alteración en la voz, no había nostalgia o disculpa, ni siquiera felicidad. Solo una voz profunda y neutral._

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te irás?- preguntó ella sin saber que responder. Parándose en seco, en medio del parque en el que estaban_

_-Que me iré. Quiero viajar y conocer el mundo…- respondió él, ahora sí, fantaseando._

_-Pero yo no puedo irme… yo… tengo que estar en un lugar fijo, no puedo estar viajando a tu lado y…._

_-No te pedí que vinieras. De hecho no quiero que lo hagas- afirmó el dando dos pasos al frente, apartándose de ella y dándole la espalda._

_-¿Porque?- preguntó ella en un pequeño sollozo_

_-Porque tener novia es una carga y yo no quiero estarme preocupando. Será mejor irme. Gracias por venir. Adiós Aimeé- dijo sin más, con voz seca y distante. _

_Y por un momento, el mundo de ella, se vino abajo._

_**Fin del Flash-back**_

Sí, sin duda había pasado ya un tiempo de esa gran decepción que se había llevado y sin duda de haberse sentido nerviosa y ansiosa por alguna cita. En bastante tiempo, era la primera vez que Aimée se permitía dejarse llevar, asombrarse por el atractivo de un chico, embriagarse de su actitud para con ella. Y esperaba no errar.

Finalmente se decidió a salir de la ducha y tras darse una buena secada, se dirigió en bata al tocador de su habitación. No era de esas chicas que pasan largas horas frente a un espejo, maquillándose o arreglándose pero creía que esa noche, bien valía la pena perder algo de tiempo frente a su reflejo. Si exagerar, optó por ponerse muy poca base y luego delinear con finas marcas sus ojos, un poco de rímel y un poco de brillo. Su cabello, castaño y lacio, optó por recogerlo solo del frente y tomando un mecho de la frente lo sujeto con un prendedor dorado que guardaba por ahí. Ondulo un poco las puntas para formar bellos caireles sobre su espalda y luego sin más que hacer frente al tocador, se acercó a su armario en busca del lindo atuendo que tenía en mente para esa ocasión.

Dado que el _Vintage _no era un restaurante nada barato, pero a su vez, nada súper elegante, decidió ir con un blusón dorado de mangas amplias y destellos por toda la prenda, que si bien haría que alguien la mirara, también mantenía la elegancia y sobriedad de la situación. Se puso unos mallones negros y unos altos tacones del color de su blusón. Se miró de nuevo al espejo y se encontró con una chica que le agradaba mirar. Faltaba poco para la hora indicada, así que el resto del tiempo que le había sobrado, lo ocupo sentándose en el sofá a mirar televisión, "_Rápidos y Furiosos 3_" pasaba en esos momentos por los canales de películas, así que sin nada interesante que ver, opto por dejarle a la película.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Departamento de Hyuga=**

**=7:30 PM=**

Por primera vez desde que recordaba que salía con chicas, se miró al espejo, para comprobar que al menos, no se veía tan ridículo como se sentía. Había pasado mucho desde su relación con Maki, en la que se había llegado a preocupar por no parecer siempre un jugador de soccer maniaco a su carrera. Pero incluso en ese entonces, no había hecho esa babosada de mirarse al espejo.

Esa noche, Hyuga mostraba sus dotes de hombre atractivo, enfundado en un pantalón de vestir negro, que le iba muy bien a su estilo pues no era ni muy ancho ni muy entubado. Su camisa gris, que había remangado a ¾ del brazo, mantenía los tres primero botones sin abrochar y dejaba de lado la absurda corbata que muchos hombres siempre se ponían. Aunque la noche era algo fresca, Hyuga no pasaba frío en lo absoluto, así que sin ningún miramiento, dejo el saco en la cama y se dispuso a no verse más patético frente al espejo y largarse a donde tenía que ir.

Estaba nervioso, sí, eso era algo que no podía negar por más que quisiera, pero en voz alta, ni siquiera en la soledad de su departamento lo admitiría. Había pasado toda la tarde pensando en esa cita, pensando en que se pondría, a donde la llevaría y que haría. Aimeé era una chica hermosa que llamaba demasiado su atención y esa cita le confirmaría a su cabeza hueca, lo que su corazón gritaba a todo pulmón y su cerebro rechazaba como buen ignorante.

Miró el reloj, era hora de irse. Tomó su cartera y sus llaves, también su celular y por poco hacía la misma tarugadez que Tsubasa, llevando su balón a todos lados, pero recobro el sentido y lo vio absurdo. Así pues abandonó su departamento, con rumbo al de Aimeé.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Departamento de Aimeé=**

La hora indicada estaba por llegar y mientras "miraba" su película tan interesante, Aimeé trataba de concentrarse en la actuación de Vin Diesel en lugar de estar mirando el reloj cada 5 minutos. ¡Entonces pasó!

El timbre sonó y el corazón de Aimeé se agitó de repente. Otra vez los nervios. Esos hermosos nervios. Se puso de pie y se acomodó el cabello, se checo como pudo y viendo todo en orden, se acercó tranquila a la puerta, respiró antes de entrar y abrió.

Y ahí estaba. Tan atractivo como jamás habría pensado verlo, tan elegante y a la vez casual, tan enfurruñado en su vestimenta con mangas, pero a fin de cuentas tan, tan, tan guapo. Sonrió y fue correspondida por el tigre que simplemente, no podía con la sorpresa. Ella era realmente bonita, ella era toda una visión para sus ojos. Nunca había mirado a una chica así antes y con tan poco de conocerla, nunca, ni a Maki.

-Hola- saludó ella

-Aimeé- dijo el tigre. Y su nombre sonó distinto. Como si de repente le hubieran bautizado de nuevo, tan dulce y tan sensual. -¿Estás lista?-

-Claro- afirmó ella y entrecerró un poco la puerta, para tomar su bolso, colgado en el perchero detrás de esta. Luego se adelantó para cerrar y Kojiro le dio espacio. Finalmente listos, él la encaminó a la salida del lugar con cortesía y una enorme sonrisa tatuada en los labios.

-Te miras muy bien- le comentó el tigre a la chica. Ella se ruborizó levemente.

-No bueno… tú también- rió.

Llegaron al estacionamiento donde Hyuga tenía aparcado su Ferrari y luego de que ayudara a la joven a subir, ambos emprendieron el viaje al _Vintage_ donde una reservación muy bien resguardada, pues al parecer por el área no se andaban reporteros ni paparazzi siguiendo al tigre. En cuanto les dieron su mesa, hasta el fondo lejos de la gente y del bullicio que la música de fondo producía, Aimeé espero a que les entregaran las cartas del menú y preguntó:

-¿Por qué no hay reporteros?

-Porque no saben que estoy aquí- dijo Hyuga en una media sonrisa, mirando la sección de mariscos.

-¿Y cómo le haces?

-Sencillo. Les aviso donde estaré. Cuando no lo hago, saben que no deben aparecer. Y Dicho así, hoy no le dije a nadie. Siempre funciona excepto hoy.

-Pero si aquí no hay ni un reportero y no veo ningún paparazzi- le recordó la chica, también mirando el menú. Kojiro dejo la carta y sonrió:

-Estás tú- respondió.

Al cabo de un momento, el mesero llegó y les tomó la orden. Salmones ahumados con ensalada y pasta italiana. Igualmente, dos copas de _Cristal_. Y así una vez más solo, se entregaron a la charla, en lo que sus platillos salían.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó el tigre

-24, creo que eres más grande ¿no?- respondió ella.

-Ja, ja, ja… créeme que no estoy viejo. Tenemos la misma edad, en agosto cumpliré los 25- rió él.

-Bueno….dos meses, pero eres más grande- Aimeé sacó la lengua

-¿Por qué no quieres hacer la entrevista que tan empeñada quería que te diera?- preguntó el, bebiendo champagne.

-Pues… en realidad no me gusta trabajar en _Vogue. _Yo estudié reportaje profesional, queriendo llegar a grandes periódicos. Pensé en viajar a Estados Unidos y ubicarme en Nueva York, el New York Times dicen que es muy bueno. Pero tampoco me animé a abandonar Europa, así que con ayuda de un amigo, me vine a Italia. Pero en los periódicos me dijeron que necesitaba experiencia… así que, en recursos humanos, me enviaron a _Vogue…_

_-_Entonces el problema no soy yo en tu entrevista- afirmó Kojiro

-No… y sí. Porque te niegas a dármela y me he llevado muchos problemas gracias a eso- se quejó ella. El mesero apareció y deposito sus platillos frente a ellos, al cabo de unos momentos, se retiró dejando en completa privacidad a los jóvenes visitantes.

Aimeé revisó el salmón y luego de un momento comenzó a comer. Hyuga la imitó y picoteó su pasta.

-¿Franca Lorenzetti te hace la vida imposible?

-Ja, ja, ja… ¿la conoces?- preguntó ella

-Sí. Personalmente me solicitó una entrevista luego de que la Juventus ganara bajo mi liderazgo la Serie A. Pero me negué, es obstinada y altanera. Es irritante y me choca la gente irritante- le confesó

-¡Wow!- exclamó Aimeé- Se puede decir que sí. Siempre estoy siendo regañada y criticada… pero bueno, me da igual, es mi jefa- le comentó. Hyuga dio un sorbo a su copa y se quedó pensativo, algo había cruzado por su mente.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Aimeé ante su mirada perdida.

-Nada- respondió él, a secas y luego sonrió- Si te doy esa entrevista, ¿Qué me vas a preguntar?

-Pues cosas simples… tampoco es como que a la revista le interese mucho tu vida- dijo sonriente- Solo es para el articulo de amor. Tus fans están deseosas de saber cómo llegar a tu corazón, robarlo y volverse el amor de tu vida- dijo ella en un tono burlón que no hizo más, que robar una inmensa carcajada de labios de Hyuga…

-Oh, no creo que eso se pueda lograr con solo leer una entrevista- comentó

-¿Por qué no? Tendrías muchas novias o al menos muchas citas-

-Ni una. No me interesa. Contrario a, como crean que soy, las chicas no están en mi repertorio y no es por eso que me empeño tanto en que los reporteros se mantengan a raya en mi vida…

-¿Y porque es? Si yo te entrevistara para algo serio, me interesaría saber porque estas tan aferrado a mantener todo de ti, en ti.

-Te diré…- cedió el sonriente. La cena se había terminado y el postre pronto aparecería- Me gusta mantener mi vida en mi vida, porque muchas veces no soy como se pintan las cosas. No me gusta divulgar las cosas que hago que ameritarían atención extra que no quiero ni necesito.

-¿Qué cosas haces?- preguntó Aimeé con todo el instinto de reportera aflorando de su ser. Kojiro rió.

-Ja, ja, ja… eres buena. Pero todo a su tiempo. ¿Quieres postre?- le preguntó

-Me encantaría-

Una deliciosa tarta de frambuesas, coronó una cena sumamente deliciosa que sin duda, no solo había conquistado sus paladares. Después de eso, Hyuga, pidió a Aimeé retirarse y montados en el _Ferrari, _del tigre, se dirigieron a donde la noche, pasaría de ser esa cita romántica y monótona, para darle vida y ambiente, en uno de los mejores bares de la ciudad… El _Zellis._

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**¡Hola! Muy buenas noches tengan todos. Bueno, aquí con este nuevo capítulo en el que lamento la demora, pero sin duda que la escuela me roba bastante tiempo. Como siempre espero que les guste y que se animen a dejarme un comentario bueno, malo, como sea.**

**¡Saludos!**

**GRACIAS A:**

**-**_**SusyEugenio: **__Gracias por visitar mi página y por seguirme hasta ahora. Espero tus escritos y claro, tu comentario. Ojala te guste_

_**-Valery Ozhora: **__Espero que este capítulo también te guste._

_-__**tsubasa10: **__Sorpresa veros de nuevo. Gracias por tu comentario. Saludos._

_-__**CANDY: **__Dicen que todos tenemos un lado blando Espero que esto te agrade._

_-__**OPAWER: **__Bueno, he aquí el capítulo. Gracias por tus palabras. Espero que te guste. Saludos y te sigo, lo sabes._

_-__**Yumiko Kanzaki: **__Lo sé, casi no hay capítulos del tigre. Espero no defraudarte y bienvenida a la historia. Saludos. No lo abandonaré. Promesa._

_**Nos estamos leyendo.**_

_**JULIETAG.28**_


	6. Noche especial

**= 6. Noche perfecta =**

_**= Zellis =**_

Aunque el exterior podía calificarse como pequeño, el interior del antro al que Kojiro había llevado a Aimeé era realmente amplio. Los pisos de madera de la zona de bar, relucían ante las luces estroboscópicas de todos colores, que el techo proporcionaba. Y en excelente formación, lámparas de globo blancas, ambientaban como si de mismísimos globos se tratara. En esos momentos, "_Welcome to my life_" comenzó a sonar.

A penas lograron entrar, librándose del bullicio de la entrada y esquivando a más de una persona acelerada que se dirigía a la pista de baile, Kojiro guió a Aimeé a una de las mesas del fondo, donde una camarera, enfundada en una mini falda negra y una blusa ceñida al cuerpo, color plata y sin un hombro, los atendía a la velocidad de la luz (sin despegar el ojo de Kojiro)

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- preguntó el tigre a la española que no podía evitar sentirse enfadada con la camarera

-Lo que quieras…- dijo al aire y Hyuga rió. Mirando por primera vez a la camarera que se tiño rápidamente de escarlata, sonrió y ordeno:

-Dos huracanes y un frasco-

-¿Perdone? ¿Un frasco?- preguntó la mesera sin comprender del todo la orden

-No es necesario que lo traigas, pero sí que lo uses, si abres más la boca, vas a babear- rió y Aimeé no pudo contener la carcajada que el comentario le provocó. La camarera frunció el ceño y se retiró haciendo pucheros, para ordenar los cocteles y también pasar la humillación lejos de la pareja. En cuanto se fue, Aimeé habló:

Creo que has sido un poquito grosero

-Yo no lo creo. No dije ninguna mentira…- sonrió el tigre- ¿Te gusta el ron?- le pregunto luego de un momento

-¡Me fascina!- exclamó la española

-¿Tomas?-

-Muy poco en ocasiones y muy pasada del exceso en otras- admitió la chica un tanto sonrojada- En el colegio, solía hacer apuestas con shoots de aguardiente- comentó distraída

-¡Wow! ¡Wow! ¡Wow! Eres fenomenal- le exclamó el tigre, al tiempo que la mesera aparecía de nuevo, dejando las bebidas y retirándose.

-¿No creíste qué tomara?- le comentó

-Para nada. Las chicas suelen ser demasiado recatadas y fresas para beber. Me has dejado sorprendido, así que ¡venga! a beber para entrar en ambiente- vitoreó, alzando su copa. Y Aimeé hizo lo propio, mientras el líquido anaranjado del coctel se vertía en su garganta y quemaba un poco de tan cargado que estaba, pero aun así, no soporto.

Así, se instalaron en la charla amena y luego de dos huracanes más, con "_Firework_" resonando por todo el lugar, Aimeé puso de pie a Kojiro, guiándolo a la pista. Una vez ahí y con un poco de licor encima, ambos se divirtieron moviendo los traseros. El tigre japonés, sujetaba de la cintura a Aimeé, intercalando el cómo sujetarla, con ambas manos o solo una. Aimeé se movía a todo lo que daba y dejaba no solo embobado a Kojiro con sus múltiples movimientos, sino también a varios caballeros que acompañados o no, se quedaban mirando se semejante mujer que hermosa y coqueta, solo disfrutaba de la danza. Y así siguieron, bailando desde _We found Love, _hasta algo más movido y de género distinto como _Get Low. _Hasta que se cansaron y algo sudorosos, agitados y sediento, se acercaron a su mesa abandonada, para ordenar dos _Planter's Punch _que les devolvieron el mareo inicial del alcohol y las ganas de bailar. Aunque no muy conformes con solo eso, también pidieron 10 caballitos de tequila y poner a prueba las habilidades alcohólicas de la chica.

-Veamos si es verdad que eres toda una experta- comentó Hyuga sin sentir sobre él, los verdaderos efectos de la bebida. Aimeé aunque comenzaba a marearse de más, con las luces del antro, rió de manera tonta y aceptó el reto que le imponían.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres perder mi querido tigrecito?- No lo decía enserio, Hyuga solo bromeaba, pero con ese nuevo mote, que se había escapado de labios de la chica, la adrenalina había vuelto a su ser y se había puesto al máximo para cumplir el reto.

-5 y 5. Si no te los acabas entonces entrenaras conmigo una semana entera, si por el contrario los soportas, concederé daros la entrevista que tu odiosa editora quiere que proporcione- comentó. Un brillo inusual asomó por ojos de Aimeé y con estirar la mano, dio por sentado que la apuesta comenzaba.

El primer vasito no logró provocar realmente nada más que el ardor de la bebida pura en sus gargantas. En el tercero, Kojiro estuvo por mofarse, cuando Aimeé puso una cara de asco con el líquido en la boca, al parecer para la chica los efectos había llegado de golpe y el mareo acrecentado había provocado nauseas. Cuando Kojiro tomó el quinto Shoot, Aimeé alzó su vasito en signo de victoria y restregó al tigre no solo haberlos terminado, sino, haberlo hecho antes que él. Con la derrota en la sonrisa, Kojiro bebió su último trago y alzó las manos en señal de rendición.

Luego de eso, ambos decidieron volver a la pista, pero… Justo cuando estaban por ponerse de pie, para acercarse a bailar, el teléfono de Kojiro sonó y este se disculpó poniéndose de pie y retirándose del lugar.

Aimeé entre tanto, se decidió a pedir otra bebida, sin embargo la camarera no se dignó a aparecerse (podía jurar que porque Hyuga no estaba) y tuvo que ponerse de pie para acercarse a la barra. Ahí, ordenó una _cuba libre_, muy entrada en el ron y esperando, movía sobre la barra sus dedos, al ritmo de _6 AM. _

**-**Deja de mover los dedos y mejor baila conmigo- le dijo alguien a sus espaldas. Aimeé se giró con a fiel seguridad de que se trataba de Kojiro, pero gran sorpresa se llevó, cuando el lugar de un moreno pelinegro, se encontró frente a frente con una ser totalmente desconocido Sus cabellos era castaños oscuros y sus ojos una mezcla de azul y verde que no alcanzaba a distinguir por las luces del lugar.

-¿Te conozco?- preguntó

-Me llamo Valentine, ya nos conocemos. Ahora baila conmigo, hermosa princesa- dijo sonriente. Era obvio para Aimeé que el tipo no solo estaba algo urgido, sino que también tenía encima muchas más copas que ella. Y aunque estaba algo borracha y deseosa de bailar, no anhelaba ni tantito, meterse en esa pista sin Kojiro con ella. Dando la media vuelta, dio por sentado que no iría y observó con alegría que su _Cuba Libre_, estaba lista y dio un gran sorbo a la bebida.

-¿Te gusta hacerte del rogar? He dicho que bailes conmigo mujerzuela- le espetó Valentine con voz irritada y tomándola de la cintura, para arrastrarla casi despegada del suelo al centro de pista, donde empujando a muchas personas logró llegar con Aimeé resistiéndose.

-¡Suéltame imbécil!- exclamó ella en español, no pudiendo contener la ira. Valentine la soltó, solo un micro momento, para ponerla frente a frente con él y acercarla deliberadamente a él y su pelvis, justo en el momento en que _Propuesta Indecente_, comenzaba a sonar.

¡Genial! No solo era su género menos favorito y su canción menos querida, sino que también se había visto secuestrada por un mastodonte apestoso y vulgar no pretendía soltarla, por más que ella forcejeaba.

-Deja de resistirte muñequita, solo disfruta- le espetó con voz lujuriosa Valentine.

-¡Suéltala en este preciso momento o te juro que lo único que disfrutarás será mí puño!- exclamó Kojiro frente Aimeé y Valentine, escuchando el último comentario del hombre. Aimeé le miró con sorpresa y alivio deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder arrojarse a sus brazos. Valentine la soltó para mirar quien le hablaba y se encontró con Hyuga que si bien era de su estatura, no estaba tan frondoso como él.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- comentó con voz pausada y enardecida el italiano ebrio que sin darse cuenta, había cedido a soltar a Aimeé y ella ni tarda ni perezosa se había colocado detrás de Hyuga. El japonés viendo a la chica con él, decidió que era hora de irse y se dio la media vuelta empujando a Aimeé con él. Entonces un gritó resonó en la cabeza de Hyuga:

-Una vez que la lleves a la cama, no olvides pedirle su teléfono y enviarlo- rió Valentine. Había deseado picar a Hyuga y lo había conseguido. Antes de que Aimeé pudiera hacer nada, el tigre japonés había apelado a su ser agresivo y a esa bestia que residía en él, para salir disparado a donde Valentine y soltar semejante puñetazo que al contacto con la nariz del tipo aquel, dejó liberar cierta y modesta cantidad de sangre que el japonés no toleró sentir sobre su mano, Así pues, limpiándose en la camiseta de un italiano desparramado por la pista de baile, reanudo su trayectoria y arrastró a Aimeé a la salida del lugar.

Con muchos esfuerzos, Aimeé logró salir de aquel lugar. Una vez fuera, Hyuga la llevó de inmediato a su _Ferrari_ y subió el mismo arrancando a cualquier lugar, lejos de aquel bar, donde de estar un momento más, habría matado al tipo aquel. 15 minutos después y en medio de una extraña carretera solitaria, Hyuga se detuvo y miró el reloj. Pasaban de las 12 de la medianoche, era hora de volver a casa.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó Aimeé mirando a Hyuga contener cierta furia que seguía dentro de él. De haberlo sabido, habría compadecido a los contrincantes del día siguiente que Hyuga enfrentaría, pues ellos serían el blanco de liberación de aquello que aún tenía dentro.

-¿Tu estas bien? ¿No te ha hecho nada?- preguntó el tigre con dulzura y mirando a Aimeé. Poco a poco la borrachera se iba asentando en ella, mientras que en él, se ausentaba del todo.

-Claro que estoy bien- rió Aimeé- me has dado una noche increíble. Todo tiende a ser genial desde que te conocí- confesó. Hyuga rió y a pesar de que podía atribuir aquel comentario a la borrachera que Aimeé se cargaba, decidió creer que era la realidad y que ella lo decía enserio.

-Vamos a casa. Debes descansar- le dijo sonriente y encendiendo de nuevo el auto. Aimeé sonrió y asintió un sueño extraño comenzaba a cernirse sobre ella, pero no deseaba entregarse a él. Hyuga no dijo nada más, tan solo pensaba en lo sucedido esa noche, de no ser porque la llamada había sido de su madre, realmente estaría aun más furioso por no haber sido precavido y cuidar con mayor esfuerzo a su acompañante.

El viaje resultó tranquilo y extrañamente cubierto de un silencio, que no era incómodo pero tampoco agradable. Finalmente, llegaron a donde Aimeé vivía y notando que la chica ya relajada y semi consiente, no llegaría al tercer piso en que vivía, ni utilizando el ascensor. Hyuga bajo del carro, abrió la puerta del acompañante y la ayudó a bajar.

Ella se desequilibró con sus altos tacones y de no ser por el siempre dulce con ella, tigre japonés, habría podido darse una buena estampada contra el suelo.

-Tranquila gatita… todavía no debes tocar suelo- comentó el japonés. La tomo por la cintura y la guió edificio dentro. Utilizó el ascensor y tuvo la amabilidad de abrir la puerta por ella. Aimeé no le permitió pasar y se interpuso entre el departamento y ella, recargándose en el marco.

-¿Por qué te has enfurecido tanto? ¿Por qué no has mirado ni tantito a la camarera?- preguntó somnolienta

-¿Hubieras deseado que no lo golpeara? ¿Qué le coqueteará a esa?- preguntó el un poco confundido.

-Adoré que lo golpearas. Y en serio que me robaste las defensas cuando no la miraste. Pero… quiero saber por qué- comentó

-Me gustas Aimeé- le dijo sonriente. Ella hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse erguida y sin el apoyo del marco de madera. Tomó aire y sonrió.

-Tú también me gustas Kojiro… y créeme que no lo digo solo porque estoy un poco excesivamente ebria- Hyuga rió y enseño los dientes, con un nuevo brillo en sus felinos ojos.

-¿Ah no?

-Para nada…. Me gustas, me gustas mucho. Eres guapo, musculoso, juegas bien, eres caritativo, tienes carisma, eres protector, eres un hermano e hijo ejemplar… me gustas, me gustas- rió tontamente. Hyuga no podría haber estado más feliz y por supuesto divertido. Sin duda esa chica, no solo era linda sobria y corriendo hacia él, mientras huía de un guardia. También era adorable borracha, confesando sus sentimientos, deshaciéndose de su pena extraña y timidez un tanto abrumadora para él.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusto?- le preguntó ella sacándolo de su ensoñación

-Desde que te paraste al lado de mi carro preguntando por el _Porsche _que ya no tengo. Desde entonces me gustaste, aunque no lo noté precisamente ahí- confesó siendo sumamente sincero y robando otra sonrisa más, de labios de aquella hermosa niña.

-Probablemente sea un exceso… pero estoy ebria, así que no lo considero así- dijo ella decidida. Y antes de que poder reaccionar, Hyuga sintió sobre sus labios, los tiernos, suaves y fríos labios de la española.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder detenerse pues no quería que ella creyera que solo porque estaba borracha la estaba besando, pero no pudo. Al contacto con esos carnosos labios, no pudo más y cedió a la tentación. Siguió el beso de Aimeé y la tomó por la cintura, sintiendo solamente, como las manos de ella se colgaban de su cuello y sus labios moviéndose en sincronía perfecta con los suyos.

Nunca había sucedido, para ninguno de los dos, un beso había transmitido tanto o recibido tanto. Nunca antes en sus vidas, un beso había sabido así, a gloria, a alcohol y emoción. A amor.

Y duraron unos momentos, hasta que ella se separó y el aprovechó para tomar aire. Luego ella volvió a recargarse en el marco y sonrió.

-Eres preciosa Aimeé. Deberías descansar, mañana, tendremos cosas de que hablar… Te quiero- le dijo el tigre, acariciando con delicadeza una de sus mejillas, Aimeé reaccionó a dicha caricia y se fritó contra la mano del tigre.

-Los sé… mañana… descansa Kojiro. Te quiero- sentenció ella. Y momentos después cerró la puerta. Y Hyuga se retiró a casa.

Esa noche, ambos durmieron con una sonrisa muy bien tatuada en los labios y una nueva esperanza en sus corazones.

… _**CONTINUARA…**_

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**NOTAS:**

**-Welcome to my life **es una cancón del grupo **Simple Plan.**

**-Huracán **es una bebida a base ron, rubio y blanco, que también contiene, jugo de maracuyá, naranja y piña, con gotas de limón.

-**Firework **es una canción de **Katy Perry**

**-We found Love **pertenece a la cantante juvenil, **Rihanna**

**-Get Low** es una canción de **Dillon Francis &amp; DJ Nake**

**-Planter's Punch **es un coctel que contiene, ron, jarabe de goma, jugo de frutas, de granadina, naranjas y cerezas.

-**6 AM **es una canción juvenil de **J Balvin &amp; Farruko.**

**-Cuba libre, **es una bebida de ron y Coca-Cola

-**Propuesta indecente **es una bachata de **Romeo Santos**

**:-:-:-:**

**¡**_**Muy buenas noches a todos**_**!**

**Bueno, con un poco de tiempito e inspiración, les traigo la segunda parte de esta hermosa cita, que en lo personal me ha gustado bastante. Espero que a ustedes también.**

**Como siempre, sus quejas, sugerencias o amenazas de muerte son bienvenidas (pero ojala no haya amenazas)**

_**GRACIAS A:**_

_**-CANDY: **__Si, creo que ha sido un cita, que tuvo de todo. Espero que esto te guste y como siempre tu dulce comentario._

_-__**OPAWER: **__Si queremos a Tsubasa, ja, ja, ja, bueno yo sí. Me alegro que esto te esté gustando y espero no defraudarte en esta entrega. Saludos._

_-__**Valery Ozhora: **__He aquí el siguiente que espero también te agrade. Gracias por tus palabras. Saluditos._

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**JulietaG.28**__


	7. Apariciones inesperadas

**=7. Apariciones inesperadas=**

=_**Vogue=**_

__**11:30 PM**__

-¡Aimeé!- gritó Franca desde el marco de madera, de la puerta de su oficina. Sujetaba el marco con una mano y con la otra, se apoyaba en su cintura. Sus ojos grandes y como siempre delineados entre esas gruesas capas de delineador y resaltados con excéntricas sombras en los párpados; no expresaban nada más que desacuerdo, ira contenida y una gran exasperación de tener que llamar a la castaña.

Aimeé por su parte, realmente no reparo en nada de eso. Se puso de pie y caminó firmemente a la oficina donde Franca le esperaba. Su rostro estaba cansado por la desvelada de la noche anterior y muy en lo profundo enfurruñada de tener que trabajar también en sábado. Sin embargo, la felicidad que la embargaba era mucho mayor que todos los reproches que ese día pudieran hacerle. Su corazón palpitaba de alegría por todo lo acontecido la noche anterior… La cena, El bar, la competencia de tequila, la pelea de Kojiro, _El beso…_

Ese maravilloso y delicioso beso que la había transportado a lugares increíbles y que le había expresado tanto siendo solo una caricia. Ese beso que había revelado todo lo que sus corazones habían guardado celosamente y que confesaba lo que las palabras no podrían revelar. Sonrió. Sabía que conocía poco a Hyuga, que su relación había surgido solo y gracias a su trabajo y que en realidad si por primera vez había aceptado estar con el tigre, era por la entrevista que necesitaba conseguir… Pero no le importaba. Porque no creía que eso fuera lo único. Dentro de ella, tenía la esperanza y la certeza de que Hyuga era distinto. De que su corazón no sufriría a su causa y que podía entregarlo sin reservas porque en manos del tigre, que había resultado ser más dócil, tierno y caballeroso de lo que podía imaginar.

Llegó a la oficina de su editora y tomó asiento en el lugar que por costumbre ya quería bautizar como suyo. Franca como siempre, la miro recelosa y con demasiado desdén. ¿Por qué le habría dado a ella ese puesto tan cerca de ella, si tan mal le caía?

-Llevas semanas con esa estúpida entrevista y cada que te llamó vienes igual que siempre: CON NADA- le reclamó la italiana. Aimeé bajó la mirada, más por la molestia en la cabeza que le causaban los gritos de su jefa (que sinceramente, se agraviaban con la resaca que aún llevaba encima)

-Lo siento Franca… es que…- comenzó a decir la chica

-¡Es que nada! Te doy tan solo una semana más para que tu entrevista este lista. Si no…- sentenció la editora- Puedes dar por hecho que estás despedida y que no tendrás ninguna carta de recomendación, por holgazana e irresponsable- Aimeé alzó la vista furiosa de que se le llamara con calificativos que no iban con ella. Ella no era holgazana, ella siempre trabajaba. Ella no era irresponsable, si lo fuera, no se habría levantado esa mañana con la resaca encima. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero rápidamente, fue interrumpida por Franca.

-Lárgate de aquí. No quiero verte-

A regañadientes hizo caso de lo que su editora decía, solo porque no deseaba empezar una gran discusión. Se dirigió a su cubículo asignado y buscó su celular en su bolso. Al mirarlo, un SMS había llegado. Y al abrirlo, no pudo evitar olvidar todo y sonreír tontamente. Hyuga había escrito.

**De: Hyuga A las: 11:32 AM**

"**¿Qué tal va a resaca? Buenos días….**

**Si no es demasiado pedir, me gustaría verte. Dame solo 5 minutos**

**-Gracias por una gran noche- Te quiero."**

¡5 minutos! ¡5 minutos! No…. Ni en sueños Aimeé podría haber pensado en solo estar 5 minutos con el tigre. Quería verlo, charlar, parlotear como siempre lo hacían… ¡Y pedirle la entrevista!

Aunque también…. No podía evitar preguntarse, si no solo era su imaginación, si de verdad, podría avanzar en una relación con Kojiro… una relación que si se detenía a pensarlo… Tal vez… no fuera lo que ella esperaba. A Kojiro después de todo, no le gustaba compartir su vida y era sumamente meticuloso en el reto de guardar su privacidad, eso incluís, sus relaciones amorosas. Entonces… ¿sería ella un secreto más? ¿Sería una buena reserva…? ¡No…!

Aparto de inmediato esos pensamientos que para nada le agradaban y decidió que debería hablarlo con Kojiro, si para empezar, se decidía a avanzar de pronto en esa relación o ir poco a poco como hasta el momento habían ido.

Tomó su bolso, llaves y celular y decidió darle la sorpresa a Kojiro de aparecerse como siempre en el campo de entrenamiento. Antes de salir del lugar, tomó un poco de agua en el despachador y se tomó una aspirina más, que le haría soportar ese maldito dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con comerla. Y se fue.

Ya en el estacionamiento, buscó su auto entre los muchos que por ahí estaban, mientras notaba como su celular vibraba de nuevo. Presa de la alegría de que quizás se tratará de Kojiro, dejó de prestar atención a los autos y pegó los ojos al celular. Y el mensaje la sacó de combate:

**De: Número desconocido A las: 11:51 AM**

"**¿Aún te gustan los clásicos? Lindo auto"**

Se detuvo de pronto. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y por un momento la sangre se le heló. En el mundo, solo existía una persona a la que le había hablado largas horas y durante semanas de lo que le gustaba de lo que adoraba con pasión: los autos clásicos. Y esa persona… No, no podía ser. Esa persona se había ido de su vida mucho tiempo atrás y realmente aunque eso no hubiera pasado tampoco podía tratarse de _él…_

Continuó su camino con lentitud, hasta que divisó el cofre de su _Charger_. Sacó las llaves de su bolsillo del pantalón y preparó la llave del carro. Sin embargo, no llegó a la puerta. A penas dividió bien su auto y estuvo frente a él, encontró a alguien recargado en uno de los laterales. Un hombre. Alto, delgado, de cuerpo atlético, de tez bronceada. Su cabello corto con y peinado al más y puro estilo de Taylor Lautner, era castaño claro y brilloso. Y sus ojos, negros profundamente, con un destello que alguna vez le había alegrado y aunque podían pasar por similares a los de Kojiro, no se acercaban a ese toque de agresividad y cautela.

-Hola cariño…- saludó el chico mirándola con una sonrisa, que aunque no hubiera deseado, se expandía hasta sus ojos, que brillaban con dulzura.

-¿Qué haces aquí Marco?- preguntó ella, con el alma en los pies.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Campo de entrenamiento de la Juventus=**

**=12: 06 PM=**

El día había sido por demás agotador. El entrenamiento aunque ligero por tratarse de la práctica de fin de semana, había puesto al límite sus energías y lo había dejado en el gran esfuerzo de arrastrarse a las regaderas. Aunque si bien, tampoco podía quejarse… Kojiro rebozaba esa mañana de una extraña felicidad que aunque notoria no había dejado que sus compañeros le interrogaran. Y claro, él sabía el motivo de esa gran alegría… nunca se había sentido así. Ha excepción claro, de una vez. Pero incluso entonces, esa ocasión no era para nada, comparada con la que en ese momento sentía.

Había pasado una velada muy divertida, aún por sobre aquel mal trago con el italiano ebrio que había insultado a Aimeé… pero incluso eso, lo hacía sentir bien. Porque había tenido la oportunidad de conocer sus límites respecto a la chica. ¿Qué tanto podía hacer por ella? Podía beber sin control… podía bailar hasta lo que nunca imaginó… podía pelearse por que se insinuara algo de ella… podía besarla de la manera más tierna y dulce… podía darle esa entrevista… podía hacer muchas cosas que jamás pensó hacer.

¿Y todo porque? Por mantenerla con él, porque estuviera cerca… había conocido en la chica actitudes que creía que alguien no podía poseer, había encontrado en Aimeé el cariño que buscaba, sinceridad y sobre todo, alegría. Sabía que podría haberle confiado su vida la noche anterior, que podía haberle dicho que si no hablaba con la prensa era porque no quería ser tachado de débil… _Y lo era en ocasiones. _Sabía que de haberlo hecho, no se arrepentiría. Y lo haría.

Tiró un último balonazo al portero a sabiendas de que con ello, también daba por terminado su entrenamiento de ese día. El esférico, no tardó demasiado en estamparse contra la red y dejar perplejo al portero. Hyuga sonrió. Y detrás de él, unos escandalosos gritos vitorearon su nombre y cantaron su victoria.

Su corazón se aceleró.

Por un momento, había pensado que se trataba de ella, de Aimeé. Que esa dulce y tierna voz manaba de unos labios que una noche atrás lo habían vuelto loco y esclavo… que esas palabras se escapaban de la misma boca que le había dicho tigrecito y que le había arrebatado lo agresivo y reservado… Pero no era así.

Sus compañeros como él, no podían creer lo que sus ojos miraban. Gentile fue el primero en hablar, después de digerir la presencia de aquella persona que se había dado por ausente permanente desde tiempo atrás…

-Hyuga… creo que tu animadora ha regresado- le dijo alzando la voz, para que Hyuga detrás de él, le pudiera escuchar. El tigre japonés, reticente se giró. Sus talones reaccionaron a la orden de su cerebro con resistencia, pero finalmente le dejaron frente a frente con quien hasta el momento, no le había pegado con todo el dolor que debió haber sentido un año atrás… Pero ahí estaba esa herida. Porque dolía, lo que importaba.

Y ahí estaba. Alta… delgada, de cuerpo exquisitamente formado, de curvas de envidia y esa pose de deportista que había tenido desde que la conoció. Y ahí estaban… esos ojos caramelo, tan dulces e hipnotizantes, esos ojos que desde que los vio, le habían transmitido calor y seguridad… Pero que no había visto al decir adiós. Y esos cabellos semi castaños, semi rojizos que una vez se habían pegado a su nariz y le habían impregnado de aroma a chocolate. Maki Akamine con todo su esplendor, estaba ahí, frente a él… vitoreando y clamando su nombre como si fuera lo más lindo del mundo, como si fuera lo que más le gustaba gritar.

Lo miraba y su sonrisa se extendía por toda su cara, lo miraba y le comunicaba lo feliz de estaba de verlo. Pero él no lo estaba.

**Continuara…**

**:-:-:-:-:**

**Buenas tarde a todos… bueno, este capítulo está muy cortito, lo sé. Pero es que realmente de hacerlo más largo, me habría robado el contenido del siguiente episodio, ja, ja, ja… Y he aquí, como comienza nuestro siempre necesario drama…. Espero que les guste y que se animen a dejar un comentario que siempre, siempre tendrá el mismo efecto, sea bueno o malo… alentarme.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**JulietaG.28**

**(Los agradecimientos, los pondré en la siguiente ocasión… por si llegan más… ¡Saludos!)**


	8. Arreglando y desarreglando

=** 8\. Arreglando y desarreglando **=

La última vez que Maki vio a Kojiro, fue un año atrás, el último mes que habían cumplido juntos, cumpliendo como cada mensualidad su visita a Turín. Pero no después. Porque el mes que siguió a ese, ella no asistiría, llamaría excusándose en un rompimiento sin verlo a la cara, sin decirle la verdad -_que salía con otro_-, sin miramientos al pronunciar una despedida sin explicaciones ni preámbulos. Pero ahí estaba, frente a él. Separada solo por unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Y seguía igual. Alto y fuerte, moreno y serio... pero -_Pero...-_ había algo más. Algo que alcanzaba a distinguir desde la lejanía, al mirarlo jugar como siempre, sin que él hubiera percatado su presencia. ¿Pero que podía ser...? Lo había conocido demasiado tiempo como para saber que eso que estaba ahí en ese momento, no estaba ahí un año atrás... Era una nueva manera de jugar, era una nueva determinación, un propósito más grande que cualquier otro que lo impulsaba a tirar con mayor precisión... con mayor... _alegría._

Kojiro por su parte la miraba sin poder dar crédito a lo que sabía era real. Vagamente, se sentía encerrado en un sueño, uno muy lejano, uno que solo había tenido una vez -_sí, una vez hacía un año, después del rompimiento_\- y que como aquella vez le devolvía la sensación de ser solo eso, un sueño, un sueño... -¿_Porque lo era no_?- Solo un sueño que pronto acabaría... -_No...-_

El equipo era testigo del reencuentro que ahí se estaba llevando a cabo, el equipo entero estaba a la expectativa de lo que Kojiro y Maki harían, ahora, que se tenían de nuevo el uno frente al otro. Maki reaccionó primero.

Dio uno -_solo uno_-. Un paso al frente y un poco de distancia menos, sin vacilación y con una fuerte sonrisa tatuada en los labios, pues estaba feliz, muy feliz. Pero... -_de nuevo peros...- _Kojiro no la dejo continuar, detuvo mágicamente su andar, cuando sin pensarlo, tomó la misma decisión y caminó hacia ella. Y no se detuvo en uno. Y paso a su lado. Y la tomó de la mano. Y la sacó de ahí.

No se molestó en detenerse, con Maki detrás de él, Kojiro caminó firmemente hasta la banca de jugadores, ahí uno de sus compañeros ya tenía su mochila en manos y Kojiro solo se la arrebató. Salieron del campo como brisa que abandona un lugar, salieron del campo sin decir palabra, sin cavilaciones y no se detuvieron. Kojiro no llevaba carro ese día así que aunque le hubiera gustado subirla al _Ferrari_, tuvo que caminar fuera de ahí, fuera y lejos, donde nadie los viera. Lejos de la reja negra que daba la bienvenida al lugar, lejos de las verdes arboledas que rodeaban el lugar... -_lejos, lejos...-_ El parque. Sí. ¿Porque no?

Y sin decir palabra. Solo sintiendo el brazo cálido y fuerte de Kojiro arrastrándola, mirando su espalda y su cabello un tanto largo moverse de un lado a otro, Maki lo siguió. A la espera, de lo que sucediera llegando a donde iban.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**-**¿Qué haces aquí... Marco?- preguntó Aimeé sintiendo sobre ella el peso del dolor y de los recuerdos. La carga de las despedidas mal pronunciadas y de las palabras cortantes como látigos que te separan de quien en un momento, fue más que todo para ti. Él en cambio, sonrió. Estaba feliz... -_muy muy feliz_\- estaba regodeándose de haberla encontrado, de tenerla enfrente, de poder dar unos cuantos pasos y tenerla en sus brazos -_como antes_-... como en el pasado.

-¿No esperabas verme, verdad?- preguntó tranquilo y sin dudas, con ese perfecto y original español, con ese acento dulce y encantador que tenía el don de hacerte sonreír -_pero no ahora, no en esos momentos-_ Y por supuesto -_Por supuesto, por supuesto..._\- No a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí...?- repitió ella con algo de desdén en sus palabras. ¿Cómo no? Seguía ahí... la herida, el dolor, la pena, el abandono. Todo lo que él le había hecho sentir tiempo atrás y que aún -_quisiera o no_\- no había olvidado. Marco, dejó de sonreír y lo sintió sobre él. Como daga rasgando su piel... como trueno alterando sus sentidos... como remordimiento. Porque eso era. Ahí estaba lo que todo el viaje se había dicho que debía enmendar... -_lo sabía, claro que lo sabía.-_ El daño que le había hecho. El dolor que le había dado. ¿Y para qué? Para nada. Todo lo que la había hecho pasar no había sido para nada... no había servido... porque los había condenado a los dos.

-Me gustaría hablar... pero de preferencia no en un estacionamiento... Yo... quisiera disculparme...- respondió con la mirada firme, pero el tono de voz vacilante, dudoso, temeroso. Ella lo notó... -_siempre lo notaba-_ cada cambió en su voz o en sus gestos, porque él era así.

Marco, Marco... -_El mismo Marco..._\- Marco Villareal, madrileño de nacimiento, aventurero de corazón, amigo como ninguno, novio desconsiderado... Nunca débil, nunca dubitativo, nunca cruel... -_o eso creía-... _Siempre impetuoso, perseverante, vivaz, alegre... Con el don de compartir sus sentimientos y esparcir una oleada de alegría, incluso en medio de un mar de lágrimas. -_Ese era Marco..._\- Marco... Marco... -_Su Marco... (?)_-

-¿Dis... culparte?- pronunció Aimeé sin poder creerlo... ¿Y de cuando a acá, Marco se disculpaba...? Él bien podía vivir tranquilo, si personalmente consideraba que no había errado en algún comentario o en alguna decisión... ¿Largarse para viajar a donde le placiera, sin consideración alguna por ella y sus sentimientos, había estado mal para él? ¿Entonces porque lo había hecho...?

-Así es... creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer. Pero también...- ¡AH! ¡Ahí estaba un pero! No era de todo culpa... siempre había una razón detrás...- Bueno... siempre has sido o fuiste o seguirás siendo, como tu prefieras, mi amiga...- ¿Amiga...? Ella había procurado ser más que eso desde que lo conoció... pero mejor no entrar en detalles- Así que, quisiera que me escucharas... No... No estoy pasando un buen momento... solo eso, quisiera ser escuchado...- rogó.

_"¡Bingo...! _Marco... Discúlpate y ruega... _¡Siempre funciona!"- _pensó Aimeé con sarcasmo, cuando dentro de ella, algo se quebró. La barrera. El orgullo. La muralla "impenetrable" que había erigido de un momento a otro, desde que él tuvo la cortesía de enviarle un texto.

-De acuerdo….- cedió ella, sin realmente saber porque…- Sube- le indicó con una mano, al tiempo que lo corría de donde había permanecido recargado para poder subir ella misma su _Charger…_

**:-:-:-:-:**

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en Turín?- preguntó sin deseos de controlar su tono de voz. Desesperado. Algo enojado. Pero más que nada, desconcertado.

-Estoy aquí por ti- le dijo Maki no cediendo ante el tono. Nunca lo había hecho –_nunca lo haría_-. Hyuga rió para sí, parecía gracioso que ella –_sobre todo ella- _considerara que aún tenía poder en él. El poder de desconcertarlo cuando no se rendía ante sus palabras, miradas o tonos. El poder de hacerlo sonreír de la nada. El poder de herirlo… -_pero podía, tenía que admitirlo… ella podía_-

-¿Desde cuando haces algo por mí?- preguntó sarcástico. Molesto –_¡Ahora sí…!_-

-Siempre lo he hecho… No me puedes reprochar nada- retó ella con la mirada firme. Sin sonreír y sin titubear.

-Puedo reprocharte lo que a mí se me dé la gana. Lo primero que te reprocho, es estarme robando tiempo…

-¡Ojo por ojo, diente por diente!- sonrió- Tú me robaste tiempo primero- aseguró

-¿Cuando?

-¿Un año de relación es poco? Todo ese tiempo perdido, todo ese tiempo oculta, todo ese tiempo con una visita mensual, todo ese tiempo con llamadas y textos escasos, con peticiones de discreción y momentos en los que incluso me desconocías… ¿Te parece que no es tiempo perdido? ¡Porque lo fue! Fue un tiempo perdido darte todo eso y que ni siquiera te esforzaras en continuar, en que a un año de relación no hubieras decidido mejor abandonar tu ego, tu frustración con la prensa, tu miedo eterno a ser débil… ¡Porque no lo revelaste! Ni siquiera pasaba por tu cabeza… para ti estaba bien, para ti siempre estaba bien… ¡Una novia! ¿O un secreto…? ¿Qué era lo que querías? ¡Aún no lo sé!- exclamó Maki con la misma desesperación que el trataba de ocultar.

Ahí estaba. Esa herida. Esa culpa….

Siempre se lo había reprochado mentalmente, siempre había pensado que estaba mal. Que no debería hacer sido así… -_pero lo fue, lo fue y lo siguió siendo…- _Nunca hubo determinación en él. Nunca existió algo dentro que lo impulsara a cambiar, que le diera el ímpetu que sentía ahora, que le diera las ganas de gritar que finalmente lo había logrado: que se había enamorado.

Y se sintió mal. Por él. Por Maki. ¡Que patético era! ¡Que idiota había sido!

Había condenado a Maki a una relación donde ciertamente, no le había ofrecido nada, donde ella había sido lo que había dicho: un secreto. Una relación que si había sido una pérdida de tiempo…. Pero no de sentimientos. La quería, claro que la quería. Siempre la querría. Pero no como ella merecía ser querida. No como ella habría querido. Solo como una amiga… No como nada más. Porque no era _ELLA… _Porque no era Aimeé. Esa española que se lo había ganado, que le había demostrado que quería, que podía. Que no había límites para ella, para _su amor…_

No lo soporto. Sin decir nada, sacando de combate a Maki y sin previo aviso. Solo lo hizo. La abrazo. La rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacía él. Ella de momento no reaccionó. Ella solo sintió. Y se dejó embargar por los sentimientos pasado –_y los presentes…_\- Y correspondió. Pero también lloró. Y el no dijo nada, él solo la abrazó. Por unos momentos.

-Discúlpame… De verdad, lo siento- le dijo Hyuga con el tono de voz más dulce y tierno, casi paternal o de hermano- Siempre supe que era lo que esperabas de mí, pero no podía. Nunca sentí la determinación y me dio mucho miedo regarla, me dio pánico no ser lo que esperabas y no ser lo que el mundo esperaba de mí. He mantenido mi vida y mis secretos en donde deben, en mí… pero tienes razón, fue por mí. Por mi miedo de ser débil. No por ti…. Yo te quiero Maki, te quiero demasiado. Fuiste y serás siempre mi primer amor… Pero yo…. Yo…

-No lo digas Koji…- le dijo ella en una sonrisa, por encima del llanto que comenzaba a cesar y alejándose del dulce abrazo que el tigre le proporcionaba- Lo imagino. Y espero que te haga feliz… A decir verdad… Yo también vine por eso. Conocí a alguien… la he pasado mal, tuve incluso que retirarme del softbol, pero… yo… necesitaba un amigo, no pensaba en nadie más que en ti. Al principio por el pasado, pero al verte… ver algo nuevo en ti y escucharte ahora, me lo dicen… no me equivoque, tal vez no somos el uno para el otro, pero somos verdaderos amigos- Hyuga sonrió. Sí, lo eran. Lo serían.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comer?- le preguntó- Así me podrás contar bien lo que te sucede… y si hay oportunidad, me gustaría que la conocieras-

-Sería estupendo de verdad, me parece que quiero saber quién te convirtió en gatito…. Ya no eres tan feroz como un tigre…- rió ella.

-Bueno, eso aparento… deberías de verme en un bar- evocó el recuerdo de la noche anterior, cuando sin pensárselo dos veces, golpeó al ebrio que había molestado a Aimeé. Sonrió. No por el recuerdo, sino por el nombre.

Tomó a Maki por los hombros, mirando que incluso riendo, unas cuantas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. Ella aceptó el abrazo y pidió a su ser, a su mente –_y a su corazón…_\- que le dieran fuerzas para caminar. Para continuar con su caminata, hasta que pudiera desahogarse.

**:-:-:-:-:**

Aparcó el auto. Sonrió.

En el trayecto al restaurante, al que Aimeé había decidido llevar a Marco, ambos habían aprovechado el momento para hablar un poco del pasado y habían enmendado esa despedida tan dolorosa y rápida que habían tenido. Ella había admitido estar mal después de eso y había aceptado las disculpas que Marco le había ofrecido, con una sonrisa y una promesa: amigos, de nuevo. Marco por su parte aparte de disculparse, también le había contado varias anécdotas de sus múltiples viajes y había hecho hincapié en que lo que lo acongojaba en esos momentos era una brutal ruptura, con una chica que así como lo había enamorado, lo había destrozado, lo había vuelto loco y por supuesto, por supuesto: LO HABÍA MANDADO A LA GOMA.

-Bueno, baja… no creo que quieran traerte la comida al auto- se burló Aimeé al momento de bajar y notar como Marco seguía dentro, pensativo.

-Ja, ja, ja… que graciosa. Deberían hacerlo, ni que la comida italiana estuviera tan rica… es lo que más he detestado, creo que me acostumbre a las delicias orientales en mi último viaje a Japón…- rió el chico al momento de descender y unirse a Aimeé en la acera, comenzando el camino al restaurante que tenían a unos cuantos metros de distancia

-Dices que has estado en Italia durante un año y algo y ¿aún no te acostumbras?- rió ella

-No y no lo haré. Así como no me acostumbro a escuchar que trabajas ¡en _Vogue_!- dramatizó el español. Aimeé cambió de semblante. Marco lo notó y la tomó de la mano- ¡No te preocupes! ¡Verás que un día tú editora que dices que es peor que un dinosaurio T-Rex con picazón en la nariz se arrepentirá de tratarte mal!

Aimeé rió sin poder evitar evocar en su imaginación a dicho animalito con el que se había comparado a Franca. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento y descubrieron que era esa camaradería y esa buena vibra entre los dos, lo que los había vuelto desde que se conocieron, mejores amigos, más que almas gemelas.

Marco fue el primero el mirar al frente, justo en el momento que dos jóvenes de su misma edad, chica y chica, se detenían en la entrada del mismo restaurante. Él lo miraba ceñudo y con algo más que desagrado, pero no se comparaba en nada a la manera en que la miraba a ella, a Aimeé, decepción, ira y algo más…

Aimeé giró la cabeza cuando Marco de detuvo y se encontró cara a cara con un Hyuga por demás molesto, con ella, con Marco, quien sabía…. ¡Pero eso no era lo peor! Lo peor era su acompañante, una despampanante chica que era bien recibida en brazos del tigre.

Hyuga de su lado, no daba crédito a nada. Aimeé de la mano de un chico extraño, Aimeé riendo con ese mismo tipo. Y un tipo que aunque lo había mirado, tenía los ojos bien puestos en ella, en Maki.

Maki se quedó estática, su sangre se heló y no supo que hacer. Estaba ahí, tomado de la mano de una extraña, mirándola a ella iracundo, celoso, nada que ver con la dulzura con la que solo unos segundos atrás miraba a esa extranjera.

Ambos dieron un paso al frente, sin soltar a quien les acompañaba y exclamaron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Qué haces aquí Marco…?- dijo Maki

-¿Qué haces aquí Maki…?- dijo Marco

Hyuga y Aimeé se sorprendieron ante lo ocurrido.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**:-:-:-:-:**

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno… en verdad me disculpo por tardar tanto con esta actualización. No sabía cómo escribirla y perdí mucho tiempo con un viaje de última hora y por supuesto: la escuela. Pero aquí está… espero que les guste y que se animen a dejar su review que como siempre esperaré con ansias.**

**GRACIAS A:**

**CANDY, OPAWER, TSUBASA10, VALERYOZORA**

Nos estamos leyendo.

**JULIETAG.28**


	9. Corazones ajenos, no deben sufrir

**=9. Corazones ajenos, no deben sufrir=**

Maki y Marco se miraban de tal modo que parecía, que en determinado momento, alguno de los dos, acabaría por acribillar al otro. Sus miradas eran frías, cargadas de ira y desconcierto. Marco, no concebía el hecho de que Maki estuviera ahí, abrazada de otro y muy feliz de la vida, ¿que no estaba en Bolonia muy mal y desempleada? Maki de su lado, simplemente no daba crédito a que ese español que tanto odiaba -_al menos en esos momentos_\- estuviera delante de ella, iracundo y celoso, pero bien campante y alegre, de mano de una chica totalmente ajena a ella.

A su alrededor, los que no podían explicarse lo que sucedía en esos momentos frente a sus narices, eran Kojiro y Aimeé, que de momento, habían quedado relegados a simples espectadores, tomados de las manos de Maki y Marco respectivamente, pero callados y atentos a lo que acontecía delante de ellos. _"¿Quién era ese chico que llegaba con Aimeé pero se molestaba con Maki? ¿Que tenía que ve Aimeé con ese tipejo?" _se preguntaba Kojiro. "_¿Quien era ella? ¿Porque estaba abrazada a Hyuga? ¿Y que la unía a Marco? _" eran los pensamientos que atravesaban la mente de Aimeé.

-Lo que haga aquí, realmente no te importa- dijo Maki desdeñosa y con una mirada feroz. Marco no retrocediendo ante el tono y la respuesta, sonrió de lado y con malicia

-Lo mismo digo de tu parte. Mi presencia aquí es lo que menos te importa. Si te quitas de mi camino podré continuar en donde estaba...- comentó y dio un paso atrás para colocarse a lado de Aimeé, sin soltar su mano. Aimeé paralizada ante lo que acontecía, ni siquiera lo había notado.

-Suéltala...- dijo Hyuga de repente. Incómodo. Molesto. Celoso, ante la mano de Marco sobre la de Aimeé. Cuando ella lo notó, trató rápidamente de soltarse, pero Marco se aferró aún más y miró al delantero japonés, como quien mira a su más acérrimo enemigo y a su más valiente rival.

-¿Y tú quien eres?- preguntó el español. Antes de poder hablar, Maki se adelantó. Estaba tomada de la mano de Hyuga, examinando a la distancia a Aimeé mientras se preguntaba... ¿quién demonios era esa?

-¿Quien es ella?- custionó la japonesa- Kojiro no tiene porque darte explicaciones...- dijo indignada- pero si te interesa... ¿recuerdas a mi ex? Te presento a Kojiro Hyuga...- Maki sonrió, deleitandose con la mirada asesina que Marco lanzó a Hyuga, una mirada llena de celos, que aunque notoria, se volvió efímera y dio paso a una sonrisa aún más amplia que la anterior que Marco había mostrado. Soltando a Aimeé de momento y con rápido un movimiento... el español tomó a la reportera entre sus brazos, se colocó delante de ella y besó su mejilla antes de responder.

-Mi amor... te presento, ella es Maki, mi ex novia Maki, ella es mi ex, ahora de nuevo novia, Aimeé- dijo el chico. Aimeé intentó soltarse, aunque Marco la apretaba de modo tal, que era prisionera. Girando un poco la cabeza y viendo solo una parte de la cara de Marco, Aimeé le lanzó una mirada de esas que dicen: "_¿De donde sacas tus tonterías?_". Mientras que Hyuga no pudo hacer más que soltar a Maki y adelantarse a la situación, haciendole frente a Aimeé que de momento le dio la cara.

-¿Conoces a este tipo?- inquirió el tigre más que molesto.

Aimeé nunca lo había visto así y por supuesto, nunca se había enfrentado a ese tono de voz tan frío y furioso que en esos momentos el tigre no podía controlar. La sangre le hervía con ganas de arrebatar a Aimeé de manos de ese odioso tipo que de momento y con aires de grandeza se presentaba, pero quería saber...-_debía saber_-. ¿Y como negar algo cierto? ¿Como podía mentirle a la cara a Hyuga, siempre sincero con ella? No tenía de otra, debía admitirlo y explicar.

-Sí... Pero...- comenzó a decir Aimeé. Kojiro no quiso seguir con eso, alzó una mano para callar a Aimeé, sintiendo todo el peso del dolor, la decepción, la ira, los celos y un sin fin más de emociones sobre sí.

-Eso es todo... Creo que es hora de irnos Maki- dijo el tigre al tiempo que le daba la espalda a Aimeé y tomaba por los hombros a Maki para largarse de ahí. Sabía que Aimeé tenía cosas que decir, que había un "_pero"_ en su oración, pero simplemente no quería escuchar. No deseaba saber nada más que el hech de que quizás Marco, estuviera diciendo la verdad. Quería irse y hacer lo que mejor hacía, patear balones -_o piernas_\- y romper redes -_o_ _paredes..._-

Maki no dijo nada, ni siquiera miró atrás, le sorprendía ver la reacción de Kojiro, podía apostar a que cuando ella le llamó para terminar, no se había puesto así... estaba mal. Un corazón ajeno, sufriendo por el lío que ella y Marco, habían llevado a Turín.

**:-:-:-:-:**

_**Dos horas después...**_

**=Departamento de Hyuga=**

El lugar se había convertido en un desastre. Kojiro estaba más que molesto y herido, por su cabeza, pasaban los recuerdos de las escasas dos veces que se había atrevido a amar. Ambas terminadas en tragedia. Ambas llenas de mentiras.

Apenas había llegado al departamento, tan solo 1 hora atrás, arrastrando a Maki con él, se había tirado en el sofá deseoso de ir al campo y patear el balón hasta el cansancio, pero Maki le había dicho que era mejor que estuviera solo y sin patear nada. Habían hablado respecto a la relación que la japonesa mantenía con el español y así Hyuga había descubierto dos cosas...

-_¿Ese es el motivo de tu tristeza? ¿Estás incluso fuera del softbol por ese Marco?- había preguntado momentos atrás el tigre japonés. Maki, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada avergonzada, había admitido lo anterior, corroborandolo en palabras..._

_-Sí. Conocí a Marco hace un año, el acababa de llegar a Bolonia y chocamos un día en una fiesta. Charlamos mucho, era muy buena persona y su ánimo tiende a ser demasiado contagioso, porque recuerdo bien que esa noche, el me alegro bastante. Lo seguí viendo en diversas ocasiones y a un mes de coqueteos, el me planteó la idea de estar a su lado y no irse más. Marco solía viajar demasiado antes de conocerme, procedente de España, había visitado Francia, Marruecos, México, Japón, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra, Egipto y finalmente Italia. No te voy a mentir a que la idea me fascinó y me llevó a hacer lo que hice. Te termine._

_-¿Fue por él? ¿Estabas con él... y conmigo?- había preguntado Kojiro, presa de la verdad que se ponia frente a él._

_-Sí- aseguró Maki aun mirando al suelo y sonrojada por el hecho de haber confesado finalmente su mas oscuro secretillo- Te termine porque quise estar bien con Marco. Él como había prometido, no se fue y se ató a una vida en Bolonia... gracias a todos sus viajes es casi bueno en todo y coger un trabajo fácil o varios de ellos, no le fue demasiado difícil. Al final, luego de casi un año de relación, Marco perdió su trabajo. Lo hecharon demasiado feo del restaurante en que era mesero, puesto que hubo algún pequeño incidente con un cliente, no importa... Marco notó entonces que la vida sedentaria no le agradaba, que preferia dedicarse a aprender y viajar y ser guía de turistas... pero yo no podía ir. Comenzamos a pelear, el cada vez se alejaba más y un día sin más, decidió hacer maletas y largarse del departamento donde vivíamos. Pero yo no lo supe... yo estaba deseosa de arreglarlo todo, porque le amo Kojiro, me enamore de Marco y no quise perderlo. Preferí dejar el softbol, donde ya tenía varios problemas con los directivos, porque por estar siempre para él, faltaba a entrenamientos y uno que otro juego... Al final, no valió de nada y Marco se fue sin decir algo. Entonces, te vi en televisión, mientras anunciaban que la Juventus estaba fichada para la Champions League..._

_-¿Y viniste aquí para que te consolara? ¿Para que te abrazara y te contara mi vida, creyendo que el único que arruinó nuestra relación fui yo? ¡He de ser realmente un idiota! Toda chica que conozco, parece creer que puede decir hola y adiós sin explicaciones o mantenerme cosas en secreto. Si tenías a alguien pudiste decirlo, si Aimeé conocía a tu noviesito, también pudo haberlo dicho y yo las hubiera dejado deschongarse como dos fierecillas- espetó el tigre molesto_

_-¿Que te molesta más? El hecho de que te engañe... ¿O que Aimeé haya estado hoy implicada?- preguntó Maki con curiosidad_

_-Vete Maki. Vete- respondió sin más Hyuga y se internó en su habitación donde hasta el momento había permanecido, tirando cosas, pateando muebles, sintiendose un completo y idiota y un vil juguete._

Y ahí estaba. Había sido engañado. Maki le había puesto el cuerno en Bolonia. Y Aimeé simplemente no había revelado nunca un amorio anterior... Y ese día -_esa mañana para ser excatos_\- cuando el muy patéticamente había enviado un mensaje para poder verla, Aimeé había podido avisarle que un amigo, _un ex novio,_ estaba en la ciudad y entonces él, como buen pretendiente, habría volado de ser necesario para estar con ella. Sin embargo, Aimeé no había hablado, después de una gran noche, no había texteado ni llamado, simplemente había aparecido frente a él, sonriente y tomada de la mano de otro.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=En un parque cercano al restaurante...=**

**-**¿De donde sacas tu perfectas mentiras?- preguntó Aimeé alterada y tres o cuatro octavas más arriba que su tono normal. Marco delante de ella y recargado sobre un árbol, solo era capaz de mirar los ojos ambár de la española, furiosa y molesta. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto esa mirada furiosa y más que nunca le parecía avistar en el destello de esa mirada, un toque felino y salvaje muy presente sobre todo, cuando la chica estallaba en ira o se deleitaba con algo.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pudo decir, sus ojos estaban un tanto apagados y la furia incial que había sentido y lo había impulsado a decir lo que dijo, se comenzaba a esfumar.

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Y eso de que me sirve? ¡Como se te ocurrió! ¡¿Novios?! ¿En serio?- reclamó de nuevo Aimeé hecha toda una furia y paseandose de un lado a otro como animal impaciente por cazar.

-Estaba demasiado molesto para pensar... ver a Maki con ese idiota...

-Kojiro no es ningún idiota, cuida lo que dices- amenazó la española con un dedo en alto. Marco retrocedió sus palabras y continuó:

-Ver a Maki con ese chico... me sacó de quicio. Pensé que ella estaba en Bolonia. La última vez que la vi, ella estaba bastante mal a causa de nuestros pleitos de pareja, ocasionados por mi tontería de siempre. Quería irme de Italia... pero ella no podía- comenzó a explicar- Es softbolista, dejar su equipo y su vida ya hecha era demasiado difícil y como a ti, no le pedí que me acompañara. Tengo la mala costumbre de anteponer mi vida a la de los demás y cuando me fuí sin decirle, busqué refugio en la casa de un amigo, unos dos días mientras arreglaba todo para mi salida... El acaba de regresar de Turín en un viaje con su novia y en sus cosas hallé una revista donde vi tu nombre. Pensaba marcharme a Noruega, nunca he estado ahí y se miraba interesante, pero vi tu nombre y decidí venir... Al tiempo, supe que Maki había dejado su equipo y que estaba desempleada, pero no me anime a ir... me sentí mal. Y vine... tal vez más por culpa, remordimiento y ganas de disculparme por lo que te hice...

-No bueno... ¿eh? al menos sabes que eres un egoísta Marco. Primero yo. Luego ella. Y de nuevo yo... ¿es de verdad que tienes que romper todo lo que hago? En el pasado me rompiste el corazón, me di cuenta de que en realidad el "estaré siempre para ti"- entrecomilló enel aire- No era más que una mentiras, no pensabas en mí... Me tomó unos meses hacerme a la idea. Y vine aquí a vermelas negras con mi carrera, solo para conocer al hombre que me ha dado tanta felicidad, que me ha enamorado como nadie más, en mi búsqueda por una estúpida entrevista, ¿y que? excusandote en tu dolor al verlo con tu ex novia, ¿arruinas también esto?

-Créeme que es lo que más lamento... ser tan lengua floja. Debí haber dicho algo distinto y te acabo de arruinar un gran futuro que se nota tendrías con él...- suspiró el español, abotagado.

-¿Como lo sabes?- preguntó Aimeé, movida por la curiosidad y echando de lado a la ira.

-Por como te miró. Cuando te dije lo del dinosaurio, te reíste y yo miré al frente. Lo vi con Maki y eso me molestó, pero él no me miró. El te estaba viendo a ti. Su dolor, su ira... El está muy enamorado de ti- le aseguró. Y una leve sonrisa apareció en los labios de Aimeé que sentía la alegría desbordante de darse cuenta que el amor que Kojiro le profesaba, era tan grande como para ser notoria para un extraño.

-Bueno... creo que entiendo lo que el sintió. Cuando lo vi abrazando a esa chica... algo me invadió y sentí deseos de gritar...- confeso ella

-¿Celosa, eh?

-Cállate...- le respondió ella con desdén, pero sabiendo que era verdad.

-¿Porque no le dijiste que no me conocías...? El te habría creído. Y el metiroso sería yo...-

-Lo sé... Pero, no puedo mentir. Desde que conozco a Kojiro Hyuga, el siempre ha sido sincero conmigo. Me ha contado cosas, sus amigos han dicho que conmigo es distinto... sería una total falta de correspondencia si le mintiera. Mi amor no sería real ni sincero... pero creo que debí explicarme rápido. Antes de que se fuera, quiero decir. Debí haber ido.. ¿tras él?

-No creo. La ira nos hace hacer cosas que no queremos. Ya ves mis babosadas. Creo que debes esperar a que se calme... y hablar con él. ¿Ya le has dicho que le amas?- preguntó Marco, más sonriente.

-No... y muero de ganas de hacerlo- rió ella. Pensando, imaginando que Hyuga, correspondería a sus palabras, cuando después de mucho tiempo -_ahora lo sabía..._\- ambos, volvieran a decir: _"Te amo"._

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Dos días después...=**

**=Estacionamiento de **_**Vogue...**_

-Ah...- suspiró Aimeé. Habían pasado dos días desde lo de Maki y Marco y Hyuga no le había permitido verlo de nuevo. Había dado órdenes claras al guardia de seguridad, para no dejarla pasar y cuando ella le esperó fuera del estacionamiento, el salió volando en su _Ferrari_ sin frenar un poquito al lado de ella. Finalmente todo había terminado en ese punto: el plazo de Franca había cambiado y la entrevista no había sido entregada. Así pues... estaba desempleada.

Marco, le esperaba recargado en el Charger, como había hecho el día anterior. Desde lo sucedido, había ido a verla para preguntar como marchaban las cosas con Hyuga y la había encontrado abatida y desesperada... Ahora, le estiraba los brazos para ayudarla con la caja de cartón que llevaba en manos. Libretas, grabadora de mano, algunos adornos de su escritorio y una copia de la revista eran lo único que Aimeé se llevaba de _Vogue... _Por una parte, estaba feliz por no tener que volver a Franca, por otra, muy triste por no tener recomendaciones y a parte de todo, estar sin Hyuga. Al ver a Marco y entregarle su caja, se obligó a sonreir y decir:

-Bueno ya está... soy una desempleada más, ¿que te corran es motivo para celebrar?- preguntó

-No creo que no lo es, pero al menos podrás dormir más- dijo Marco sonriente pero en un tono bastante apagado. Aimeé abrió el _Charger_ y Marco ingresó por el lado de copiloto, para dejar la caja en la parte de atrás, al salir y querer acomodarse en el asiento, su celular vibró, con un mensaje entrante.

**De: Maki A las: 10:34 AM.**

**"**_**¿Nos vemos? En el restaurante donde esto empezó. Tienes 20 minutos**_**"**

Maki como siempre un tanto autoritaria cuando estaba enojada. ¿Que querría?... Marco no lo sabía, pero si sabía que quería él... _Quería dejar de ver a Aimeé apagada. _Y sabía que eso, solo lo conseguiría, si Hyuga, regresaba con ella. Maki, lo iba a ayudar a eso. _Un corazón ajeno, no debía sufrir._

-¿Que pasa? ¿No vienes?- preguntó Aimeé desde el aisento del conductor, lista para encender el auto.

-Este... no, creo que no. Te dije que estaba viendo lo de mi viaje a Noruega, hice una reservación de vuelo esta mañana, pero me dejaron en espera y me dicen que ya está mi boleto. Iré a recogerlo, así me ahorraré tiempo el día que salga- mintió Marco

-¿Te llevo al aeropuerto?- preguntó ella

-Creo que no es a mí a quien quieres llevar, pero te veré después, ¿sale?- le dijo sonriente. Aimeé sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Luego arrancó. Y Marco, tomó rumbo al restaurante donde los cuatro implicados se habían encontrado, para hacerle frente a Maki Akamine.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Frente al restaurante...=**

Maki alzó la mano con energía. Estaba furiosa y el objeto de su ira, justo delante de ella. No se lo pensó dos veces y simplemente descargó su palama con brusquedad, hasta que esta chocó con el objeto blanco del movimiento: la mejilla de Marco.

-Eres un idiota- dijo con un hilo de voz y algo entrecortada por el nudo que sentía en la garganta, al ver al español de nuevo. Marco no dijo nada, se merecía aquel golpe y algunos otros más.

-¿Ya estás feliz?- le preguntó cuando Maki, bajo la mano. Su mejilla ardía, pero era tolerable

-No me hagas darte otro- advitió la chica

-Puedes hacerlo, no me importará. Golpeame todo lo que quieras Maki, se que te hice mal...- le dijo seriamente.

-¿Quien era ella?- preguntó, refiriendose a Aimeé.

-Mi ex novia. Tu sabía de ella, te dije que la deje en España... Hace poco supe que estaba en Turín y decidí venir, como tú decidiste venir con tu ex novio- le recalco y Maki, quedó sin armas- Al menos ahora sé a quien hice que dejarás... de saber que lo querías, bueno, no te habría ofrecido nada-

-¿Quererlo? Si vine fue por él pero no como tú, para recuperarlo... buscaba un amigo y...

-Tampoco vine aquí para recuperar a Aimeé. Cuando la deje le dije que me iría pero que no quería que fuera, la destrocé, como a ti y necesitaba perdir perdón. Eso fue todo...- le explicó el español- Si dije otra cosa, fue porque te vi con ese tal Hyuga y me encele. Pensé que después de dejarte y hacerme a la idea de no verte más, si volvía a hacerlo no pasaría nada, pero paso, me noje y te restregué en la cara una relación que no existía. Que no existe. Aimeé y yo, solo somos amigos, ella está enamorada de ese chico- Maki tardó unos momentos en salir de la sorpresa y cuando lo hizo,se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Dicen que los celos y la distancia, son dos cosas que pueden destruir las relaciones... Bueno, sí. Pero a veces, no solo las propias. Maki y Marco habían puesto a Hyuga y Aimeé en medio de ellos dos, _dos corazones ajenos, sin culpa ni problemas, envueltos en la discordia y los celos de alguien más. _Separados.

-Los corazones ajenos, no deben sufrir, Marco- dijo entonces Maki- Kojiro está más que enamorado de esa chica, está apagado y solitario, lo he visto realmente mal... me imagino que ella esta igual.

-Así es... y hoy exactamente, también desempleada. Tenía que entregar una entrevista con ese chico... pero, bueno, no lo hizo y la despidieron.

-¿Por eso viniste? Para decirme esto...-

-Sí, no debemos dejar que alguien pague el precio de nuestra mala relación. Maki yo te amo, pero no puedo estar en Bolonia, no es mi vida, necesito cumplir mis sueños y luego podre cumplir los de alguien más... No quiero atarte a que me esperes, ni a que vayas conmigo. Tal como hice con Aimeé... y mira ahora, cuando ya no debería, le he vuelto a arruinar la vida. Así que... ¿crees que podríamos ayudarles?

-Lo haremos. Pidele a Aimeé que se presente en el parque de la ciudad, en 20 minutos- le dijo la japonesa, guiada por la esperanza de que su plan trazado en medio minuto, diera resultado. Marco la miró intrigado pero sacó el celular y texteo a Aimeé, quien fue clara al responderle que llegaría pronto, citandolo en los juegos para niños al extreño izquierdo del parque. Maki de su lado, texteo lo mismo a Hyuga, citandolo ahí donde Aimeé, pedía ver a Marco.

Y el plan estaba en marcha. Tal vez ella y Marco no podrían estar juntos.

Pero los corazones ajenos, no deben sufrir.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Juegos para niños=**

**=Extremo izquierdo del parque. 20 minutos después=**

Kojiro estaba impaciente y mal humorado, como había permanecido esos dos últimos días. Maki lo había citado, pero no aparecía. Se decidió recargar en el tubo de los columpios, donde por extrañas razones, no había niños. Y esperó. 2 minutos después, se quedó petrificado al notar, que en lugar de Maki, la que lo miraba sorprendida, era Aimeé.

-Aimeé...- dijo Kojiro...

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Aimeé, sorprendida.

-Nosotros les pedimos que vinieran- dijo Marco tras ellos, tomado de la mano de Maki:

-Debemos aclarar esto- sentenció la japonesa.

**... CONTINUARÁ ...**

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**¡Muy buenas noches lluviosas a todos! (¿Que? ¿No llueve en sus hogares? Bueno... por el mío si)**

**Me siento super feliz de poder dejar este capitulo, que les aviso: ES EL PENULTIMO CAPITULO. Así que... el sábado, nos estaremos leyendo, para el gran final, de esta historia, que en lo personal, no inició siendo de mis preferidas, pero que me ha gustado demasiado escribir. El amor entre Kojiro y Aimeé, me hace imaginar muchas cosas y bueno... he aquí todo el disparate que he llegado a formar. Como siempre, si gustan dejar un comentario, bueno o malo, todo es bien recibido. **

**Gracias a:**

**OPAWER: Lo sé... nadie esperaba que todos se conocieran. Ojala te guste y nos estamos leyendo.**

**ValeryOzora: xD Si, ¿de quien mas?, solo a mí se me ocurre hacer tanto círculo amoroso**

**SusyEugenio: Si, de hecho, les dije que podía haber triangulos o círculos y al final, esto resulto. Espero que te guste.**

**Candy: ¿Tampoco imaginabas que eran Ex's? Bueno, he aquí todo el rollazo. Ojala te guste.**

**Tsubasa 10: Saluditos. **

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**JulietaG.28**


	10. Los rugidos del tigre

**=10. Los rugidos del tigre=**

-Debemos aclarar esto- dijo Maki. Kojiro dejo su incómodo respaldo en el tubo del columpio y se acercó a Aimeé delante de él, hasta estar a su lado. Frente a ellos y como si no fueran la razón de todo eso, Maki y Marco les miraba expectantes, sujetando sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos y poniendo fuerza en ese apretón.

-¿Que rayos haces?- preguntó Hyuga- Me voy de aquí...- anunció

-Por favor, quédate- le pidió Marco- Creo que te gustará, lo que está por suceder...-

-Marco, ¿que están haciendo?- preguntó Aimeé bastante desconcertada

-Nosotros ya hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer, arreglamos nuestra relación- le respondió Maki con una sonrisa y mirando a Marco, aquello no era verdad, pero el plan, consistía en pretender que sí- Y ustedes tienen que hacer lo mismo...- continuó- Han estado separados dos días y ambos hemos visto como les sienta eso... Nada bien. Deben hablar...

-¿Te recuerdo quienes son la causa de ese, nada bien?- preguntó Kojiro- Como sea, no importa

-A mi me importa- le retó Aimeé girando para mirarlo- Tal vez tu no quieras escucharme, pero yo tengo mucho que decir

-Tienes razón, no quiero... así que como dije, me voy de aquí- anunció enfurruñado el tigre. Marco abrió la boca, pero Aimeé lo interceptó y le indicó que se callara. Tomó del brazo al tigre japonés, que en mucho tiempo, volvía a rugir y se aferró a la manga de su sudadera.

-Deja tu berrinche y escúchame Kojiro- le dijo una octava más arriba de lo normal. Y cuando Kojiro le dijo la cara, vislumbró en su mirada lo mismo que había visto la primera vez que la vio. Un toque felino y salvaje, un toque que no se apagaría o titubearía hasta conseguir lo que quería. Pero el no era un gatito, el era el tigre de Japón y llevaba en alto ese apodo por algo, más que por su tiro _"Tiger Shoot" _por su actitud.

-¿Berrinche? Esto no es ningún berrinche, suéltame o...- empezó a decir

-Marco no es mi novio. Ni siquiera mi ex novio, es solo un amigo. Salimos y fuimos novios, pero eso acabó y ¡míralo!- exclamó Aimeé sin dejarse arrastrar por el tono amenazante de Hyuga, dispuesta a decir y hacer todo, por no mirarlo caminar de espaldas lejos de ella, de nuevo.- El ya está con alguien...- Hyuga miró a Marco y luego su mano entrelzada con la de Maki y solo se molestó más. Se zafó de Aimeé y caminó hasta Marco, tomandolo por las zolapas de su chaqueta y acribillandolo con la más fría y cruel de sus miradas

-Eres un idiota. ¿Aimeé o Maki? Tienes que elegir, por el bien de ellas dos...- le amenazó Hyuga. Maki lo tmó por los hombros, pero Marco le indicó que no pasaba nada, esperaba esa reacción de parte de Kojiro y sonrió. Siguiendo el plan.

-Yo ya hice mi elección. Elegí a Maki a quien he amado todo este tiempo. Si dije que estaba de nuevo con Aimeé, la primera vez que nos vimos, no fue por quererte hacer algo. Estaba celoso y arremetí contra Maki restregandole mi relación. Aunque tu tuviste la culpa, por estarla abrazando...- le recordó el español sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Y de quien fue la culpa? Ella estaba destrozada solo de recordarte que ni caminar podía. Por eso la abracé... a fin de cuentas, lo importante es lo siguiente. Más te vale no volver a herirla, ni a ella, ni a Aimeé-

-Sueltalo Kojiro...- le pidió Maki- Si ya te has dado cuenta de la verdad, habla con Aimeé y solucinen lo suyo- Kojiro soltó a Marco y se dio la vuelta para irse por donde había llegado

-Le pedí que no las hiriera. Ahora se que es todo mentira. Pero el hecho de que Aimeé ni siquiera se comunicara conmigo ese día, cuando yo si lo hice, me da a entender que alguien más tiene la prioridad. Y llevo dos veces diciendolo ¡maldita sea!- exclamó- me largo de aquí- Comenzó a caminar y Marco y Maki se quedaron mirando a Aimeé.

Su mirada se había encendido en la ira de que aun con la verdad revelada, Kojiro siguiera en su plan orgulloso de no querer ni escucharla. Y no lo aguanto. Dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, siguiendo a Hyuga y se detuvo en seco a casi un metro de él. Entonces se sacó uno de los zapatos de piso que llevaba ese día y gritó:

-¡Kojiro!- tiró al blaco. Y acertado.

El zapato dio justo contra la cabeza de Hyuga que al sentir el proyectil se detuvo en seco y con la misma lentitud dio media vuelta y se agachó a recoger el zapato. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos un momento y se quedó mirandolo. ¿En serio? ¿Un zapato? Nunca había conocido a alguien que detuviera su andar de ese modo. Quiso reír de repente, pero no lo hizo. Aimeé no se detuvo a mirar como Kojiro tomaba su zapato, caminó hasta él con paso decidido y cuando el tigre finalmente la miró, con su zapato en mano. Ella se abalanzó sobre él, jalandolo por el cuello de la sudadera y lo besó.

Primero sintió sus labios sobre los de él, luego como poco a poco lo jalaba hacia ella, usando el cuello de esa sudadera negra de la Juve que tanto le gustaba usar. Quiso quitarse, quiso hacer lo de siempre y salir de ahí, pero no pudo. Su deseo era más que su orgullo, su amor se atenpuso y poco a poco se detuvo, Aimeé ya no lo jaló, puesto que fue él quien la rodeó por la cintura y la atrajó hacia sí. Y ella no se resistió, rodeó el cuello del tigre con los brazos y lo atrajo más a ella. Sus labios en perfecta sincronía, se movían unos sobre los otros y danzaban al mismo ritmo. Dulce y glorioso beso.

Maki y Marco no viendo que más hacer ahí, dieron por cumplida la misión y se retiraron del lugar. A la distancia, cuando ya lo eran vistos, ella abrió los dedos para soltarse de la farsa y así mismo, dijo adiós a Marco en su mente. Su final no sería feliz, como el que acababan de ayudar a construir. Marco apretó su mano cuando sintió que se alejaba y mirando al suelo dijo:

-No quiero errar de nuevo. ¿Me esperarías?- le preguntó. Maki se aferró a su mano, pero no sonrió y contrario a lo que él esperaba, respondió.

-No. No puedo hacer eso...- algo dentro de Marco se quebró, pero sabía que era correcto, no estaba bien detener la vida de Maki por él, un simple chico madrileño con sueños de viajar y la irresponsabilidad de no sentar cabeza- Pero si puedo ir contigo... después de todo, no tengo empleo- Marco sonrió y los ojos le brillaron, abrazó a Maki y la beso. Y así seguirían, por largo rato, hasta que decidieran hablar del futuro... quien sabía, tal vez Maki, podría jugar Softbol en Noruega. O probar cosas nuevas como el balonmano, muy famoso en dicho país.

_**Y en los juegos para niños...**_

-¿Esto quieres decir que me has perdonado?- le preguntó Aimeé, luego del largo y dulce y mágico beso que se habían dado.

-Lo sucedido esta olvidado, pero lo que no te perdonare es haberme arrojado tu zapato- rió el japones, aún sujetandola por la cintura y con el zapato en una mano

-Sí... es que no se me ocurrió de que otra manera llamar tu atención. Por cierto, ¿me lo devuelves?- preguntó la chica.

-Primero dime... el día que estabas con Marco, planeabas llamarme... ¿o me olvidaste?-

-No tenía nada que hacer con Marco, fuimos al restaurante porque el quería hablar. Pero sí, yo te iba a llamar, de hecho le había comentado a Marco acerca de la posibilidad de que lo conocieras, una vez que volvimos a quedar como amigos luego del pasado... Jamás podría olvidarme de ti. Yo te amo Kojiro- respondió la chica en una sonrisa y el corazón del tigre dio un enorme vuelco ante lo que acaba de escuchar. Bueno sí, podía ser que fuera un dulce gatito en compañia de Aimeé. Sus rugidos se habían tornado en maullidos, porque esa chica, tan felina como él, le había robado el corazón.

-Yo también te amo Aimeé- le respondió dandole un beso- Pero no te daré el zapato...- rió y se echo a correr, antes de que ella, por fin reaccionara.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Dos días después... (de nuevo)=**

**=Campo de entrenamiento de la Juventus de Turín. Sala de conferencias.=**

Dos días después del parque, Aimeé y Kojiro por fin estaban bien y como debian, habían pasado un tiempo de coqueteo, lindos momentos juntos, una primera cita perfecta, un buen drama y como siempre el inicio (no el final) de una larga y hermosa historia. El día anterior, Kojiro había ido a entrenar mientras Aimeé ayudaba a Maki y Marco a planear su viaje a Noruega. Aun no le había dicho a Hyuga que estaba desempleada, pero Marco muy sutilmente le había hecho algun comentario parecido al tigre, para que apoyara a Aimeé y el tigre, había solicitado un favor muy especial a un periódico amigo, además claro, de una entrevista de prensa, lo más pronto posible, con todos los medios que quisieran asistir.

Y así pues, mientras él daba su conferencia, en el departamento de Aimeé, Marco, Maki y la española, miraban la televisión y esperaban el regreso del tigre, solo para despedirse. La conferencia dio inició y Hyuga empezó a hablar:

-Buenos días... bueno, el motivo de esta rueda de prensa, es dar fin con muchos rumores que han surgido estos últimos años sobre mi persona. Sí, esos que dudan de mi sexualidad o especulan que tengo gatos con los cuales morir. ¿Que? ¿Creían que no lo sabía? Ja, ja, ja... -rió y la prensa lo acomprañó- Pues bien, déjenme informarles, que acerca de las especulaciones, desmiento. Hoy, aquí y finalmente después de mucho pensarlo, a sabiendas de que no lograré apartarlos más de mi vida privada, pero esperando respeten a esta persona importante para mí, anunció anticipadamente antes de ser presa de los paparazzi... _Estoy en una relación. _La persona que me ha dado la dicha de llamarla novia, se llama Aimeé Ventura, reportera de _Vogue... _y espero que si esta viendo esto, este feliz de que esto sea público. Y espero también que recuerde, que estoy muy enamorado de ella. Sin más que decir, gracias a todos.

Y pondiendose de pie, sin decir nada más, salió de la sala de conferencias apresuradamente, sabiendo que prontamente sería perseguido por los muchos reporteros que se habían quedado pasmados ante la noticia impactante que sacudía Italia. No solo Alemania y Francia donde Wakabayashi y Misaki residían podían presumir los nuevos noviazgos de sus estrellas, Italia se sumaba a la lista y con la persona más inesperada. Camino a su auto, Hyuga aprovecho la oportunidad para textear a Aimeé y le pidió que junto con Marco y Maki, le alcanzaran el el famoso restaurante, donde por primera vez, se habían reunido los 4. Además, de que solicito a la chica, llevara su grabadora de mano.

**:-:-:-:-:**

**=Media hora después...=**

**=Restaurante "Aaccademia del Pannino"=**

La entrada les daba la bienvenida -_de nuevo_\- a los cuatro jóvenes que esa semana, habían visitado demasiado aquel lugar sin entrar. Sin embargo, por fin, algunos de ellos entrarían. Maki y Marco, no se quedarían, aunque estuvieran deseosos de pasar una gran comida con sus amigos y además de todo felicitar al tigre por haber enfrentado su miedo y secretismo y revelar al fin, que su corazón, tenía dueña. Los diarios de todo el mundo, comenzarían esa misma tarde a publicar, lo mismo que los noticieros y revistas y las páginas de Facebook y Twitter, todas con el mismo titular: "**El tigre ha sido domado**"

-Espero que les vaya bien en Noruega, traiganme un regalito cuando regresen...- dijo Aimeé con una sonrisa, despidiendo a los viajeros que debían correr para alcanzar su avión.

-Si es que regresan- completó Kojiro también sonriente...

-Habremos de volver, de nosotros no se libran- advirtió Maki y con un breve abrazo a ambos chicos, no solo de despedida, sino también de felicidad, dijo "Adiós" y se encaminó con Marco, en la búsqueda de un taxi. Y quedaron dos.

Aimeé y Hyuga, de nuevo solos en Turín, entraron al restaurante y pidieron tarta, ya que aún era temprano, el medio día estaba a dos horas de llagar y ellos, no habían desayunado. Con pastel y café, charlaron y rieron un rato, hasta que la tercera taza llegó y Hyuga, se tornó serio:

-Bueno... ha llegado el momento, mi estimada reportera- dijo el tigre con vehemencia y firmeza.

-¿Reportera...?- preguntó Aimeé. ¿Para eso había llevado la grabadora? ¿Por eso, Hyuga había llevado un folder amarillo y sellado, que descansaba sobre la mesa?

-Eso eres. Mi reportera favorita, debo añadir... pero ¡venga! no perdamos el tiempo. Señorita Ventura, tiene usted la primera entrevista a Kojiro Hyuga en sus manos. Pregunte, que yo respondere- respondió el tigre. Aimeé sonrió... había querido decirle en ese momento que estaba despedida de _Vogue _y que dicha entrevista ya no era necesaria, pero dado el honor concedido de ese momento, no quiso arruinarlo y recordó varias de las cosas que Franca le había pedido, mientras encendía la grabadora. Momentos después y con todo listo, comenzó:

-**Buenos días, mi nombre es Aimeé Ventura, reportera y estoy aquí, para entrevistarle, joven Hyuga- **comenzó a decir y el tigre sonrió

-Buenos días Aimeé. ¿Que es lo que quieres saber...?

-**Tengo una serie de preguntas que van de lo vago a lo importante... primero que nada-**__Aimeé meditó un poco y finalmente decidió con que empezar- **¿Cuál es su fecha de cumpleaños?**

**-**17 de Agosto-

-**¿Como se llaman sus hermanos?**

**-**Takeru, Naoko y Takeshi

-**¿Que es lo que más le gusta hacer, aparte de jugar futbol?**

**-**¿En serio...? Pues, tal vez a partir de hoy, dar entrevistas- rió y Aimeé, le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro -**De acuerdo, lo que más me gusta es pasar tiempo con niños. Por eso incie un programa de apoyo y visita al orfanato de la ciudad.**

**-**Yo creo que ese programa es hermoso ¿Cuál es su animal preferido?

-**El tigre...**

**-**¿Que le gusta desayunar?

-**Cereal... me da flojera preparar algo más**

**-**¿Que es lo que le da miedo...?

-**La verdad... parecer débil. **

**-**¿Quien es su símbolo a seguir...?

-**Mi madre**

**-**¿Que no le gusta hacer?

-**Sin duda verme en telvisón. Odio mirar canales deportivos y que este el partido que acabo de jugar.**

**-**¿Quienes son sus mejores amigos, en Italia?

-**Gentile Salvatore... ya qué.**

**-**¿Y en Japón...?

-**Ken Wakashimazu, Kazuki Sorimachi y Takeshi Sawada**

**-**¿Su color favorito...?

-**El ámbar...- **respondió mirandola a los ojos

-¿Que cualidades piensa que son atracitivas de su persona?

-**¿Quiere decir, además del hecho de que soy Kojiro Hyuga?- **rió el tigre.

-Sí... además de ese hecho, señor modesto.

-**Ja, ja, ja... supongo que soy un tipo atractivo y... pues solo eso. Hasta hace unas semanas, no era una persona muy amigable- **confeso, un tanto sonrojado.

-¿Que le hizo a su antiguo _Ferrari..._?

-**¿No se entero? Mi hermano, el más grande, cumplió la mayoría de edad, así pues, pensando en que ahora la universidad esta demasiado lejos de casa y que mi madre todavía tiene que ver por mis otros dos hermanos, envié mi carro a Japón, como regalo de cumpleaños.**

**-**Y yo que pensaba que eras un despilfarrador y comprabas carro a cada rato. Pero bueno... para cerrar la entrevista...¿Cuantas novias a tenido...?

-**Dos... Akamine Maki y Aimeé Ventura**.- Aimeé se sonrojo

-¿Que es lo que busca en una relación?

-**No podría responder eso... porque dudo mucho que alguien entienda. Solo diré, que mi único requisito, es la chica. Una chica específica.**

**-**¿Y si pudiera dar un ejemplo de su mujer ideal...? Ya sabe, para las fans que anhelan su corazón... ¿Que nombre daría?

-**No hay ninguna mujer o fan o reportera que yo imagine, que no seas tú. Eres la primera y la última. Mi sueño entero... siempre- **Sin más que preguntar Aimeé apagó la grabadora y besó los labios de Hyuga por la última respuesta. El correspondió y rió.

-Bueno... lo lograste pequeña gatita, me entrevistaste... ¿crees que seré un exitaso en _Vogue_?- preguntó el tigre

-No... no creo- se sinceró ella- Me despidieron hace dos días... el día que nos reconciliamos.

-¿Porque...?

-Franca me cambio el plazo para la entrevista y como no lo cumplí, me despidió.

-¿Porque no me habías dicho?

-Hemos estado ocupados... planeaba decirte hoy porque me presentaste a nivel internacional como tu novia, reportera de modas, pero ya no lo soy más...

-¿Que eres entonces...?

-Pues... una reportera desempelada, que cada vez se aleja más de los grandes periódicos, dado que no tiene recomendaciones...

-Eres la mejor y lo lograrás. Mañana o en 10 años, no importa, si persigues tu sueño, lo lograrás y yo... voy a estar siempre a tu lado, viendo como luchas y apoyandote hasta el fin- le dijo el en una muestra sincera y dulce de amor. Algo que ella agradeció y atesoro.

-Gracias... aunque no se como lograre todo ese sueño...

-Bueno, tal vez, presentado un papel de recomendación, redactado por Kojiro Hyuga, delantero de la Juventus de Turín y estrella goleadora de la selección de Japón, donde dirigiendome al buen director de "_La Stampa_", comento el gran potencial de la que ha sido mi reportera personal en las últimas semanas y que a parte de ser la primera en lograr entrevistarme, posee astucia y determinación- Aimeé abrió grandes los ojos, en el momento en que Kojiro sacó dicho papel del folder sellado que llevaba y al sostenerlo, ni siquiera pudo leerlo. Lo besó y lo besó y lo siguió besando, eternamente agradecida, feliz y dichosa, de no solo tener a ese chico como novio, si no también, de tenerlo como amigo.

"_Gracias Franca... por este gran reto_" pensó Aimeé mientras caminaba a casa, tomada de la mano de Hyuga, con toda una historia por delante...

Y el mito se cumplió... Los rugidos del tigre más feroz y reservado de Italia y Japón, se habían convertido en maullidos, al conocer a esa chica, que se robo más que su corazón, todas sus defensas, sus reservas y su ser.

_(Y por si tenían dudas, ¡sí! Franca se retorció de coraje en su silla, cuando la que pudo haber sido su mejor reportera, reveló ser novia de Kojiro Hyuga y nueva integrante de la plantillas de La Stampa, el periódico de mayor renombre en Turín.)_

**:-:-:-:-:**

_**Tres semanas después después...**_

**=Departamento de Ken Wakashimazu. Japón=**

Sawada y Ken preparaban todo para la tarde de amigos que tenían preparada, en que con Sorimachi y algunos ex miembros del Toho, verían frente al televisor, el partido de octavos de final, de la Champions League, que la Juventus de Turín (equipo de Hyuga), disputaría frente al Real Madrid, de España. La botana estaba sobre la mesa del centro de la pequeña sala, las sodas, las cervezas y claro, el canal de telvisón ya estaba preparados, solo faltaba que comenzaran a llegar sus amigos y que finalmente, el encuentro diera comienzo.

El timbre sonó y mientras Sawada metía algunas sodas a la nevera para enfriarlas, Ken abrió, encontrandose no solo con Sorimachi, sino con su nueva novia, que lo acompañaba a casi todas partes. Una dulce y tierna extranjera, proveniente de América, Estados Unidos, de la ciudad de San Francisco.

-Hola chicos- saludó Ken con una sonrisa

-Hola Ken...- dijo Sorimachi algo dudoso

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el Karate Keeper...

-No, no pasa nada- respondió la novia de Sorimachi, jalando al chico al interior del apartamento- Solo no pelees con ella, ella quiso venir a verte- le susurró al entrar y Ken supo que su gran tarde amigos, se había arruinado, ahí estaba ella. Esa mocosa que tanto le fastidiaba.

-Hola Ken...- saludó una chica delante de él.

-¡No! ¡No me gustas! ¡Entiendelo y deja de acosarme...!- exclamó y cerró la puerta.

-¡KEN!- lo regañaron sus amigos, desde el interior del depa. Pero él se negó a abrir y la chica fuera, se negó a irse... Y así, se plasma otra historia.

***** ¡FIN! *****

**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

**NOTAS FINALES:**

-Como dije desde el principio, cualquier personaje de Captain Tsubasa, no pertenece, ya que solo un maestro como Takahashi, poría habernos traído a estos hermosos personajes.

-Aimeé Ventura es propiedad de JulietaG.28

-Marco Villareal es propiedad de JulietaG.28

-Esta historia es sin fin de lucro y con puro afán de entretener

-La entrevista no es inventada, yo misma charle con Hyuga para verificar su veracidad (JAJAJA) -ok si... hay cosas que saque de mi mente-

-****PROXIMO ESTRENO: "Insoportable" **una historia dedicada a _**SusyEugenio**_ y todas las fans de **KEN WAKASHIMAZU/Richard Tex Tex**.**

**:-:-:**

¡Hola! Bueno... en punto de las 12:00 AM, a primera hora de sábado, dejo aquí es capitulo final, con la última escena que abré el telón a una nueva historia de esta colección (para más detalles, consulta mi perfil)

Espero que como a mí, les halla gustado mucho esta historia y que se animen a dejar su critica en los comentarios. Como siempre, son sus palabras las que me alientan y me dan ganas de continuar este lindo proyecto... Y eso me lleva a pedir su opinón... ¿Les gustaría leer una historia con Pierre LeBlanc y Gentile Salvatore? O desean dejarlos fuera de la colección... (?) Por favor, ayudenme con su opinión.

_CANDY: _Tú, como bien sabes... esta historia esta dedicada a ti, gracias por todo este tiempo de amistad y por supuesto por el enorme apoyo que me das al leerme. Tu cariño a mis historias deja como regalo de agradecimiento, este fic, con tu querido tigresito de Protagonista... Espero no haberte defraudado para nada y que sigas conmigo, hasta el final de los tiempos. :33 Como siempre y con toda mi locura y disparatada imaginación, te mando un abrazo de oso.

**GRACIAS A:**

**CANDY**

**OPAWER**

**SUSY EUGENIO**

**VALERY OZORA**

**TSUBASA 10**

**No hay duda que sin lectores como ustedes, escritoras novatas como yo, no se sentirían especiales. Muchísimas gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes. **

**¡Nos veremos en Japón, si gustan seguir mi locura a la vida de uno de los porteros favoritos: el greñudo KEN!**

**Att. JulietaG.28**


End file.
